A Love of a Different Kind
by Danii-Anne
Summary: After Bella's 18th birthday, Alice never found Jasper, but the Cullen's left anyway. This is a story of how Bella's New Moon is changed if one of the Cullens had stayed behind. Read and review. A Bella and Jasper story. Summary sucks, give it a chance.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: If you like this story and want me to continue, please review and let me know. I will not continue if I think people don't like the story.**

**Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A love of a Different Kind

Prologue

"You have to let me change her, it's the only way to save her life."

"Save her? You think that would save her?" Sam repeated scornfully.

"She has internal bleeding, she only has minutes left, if I don't act now she will die." Even as I spoke I could feel Bella slipping away.

"Better death then what you would make her into." My temper snapped at this point.

"You call yourselves the protectors? The saviours of human life? If Bella isn't human then what the hell is she?"

"A fool, for being mixed up in your world, and you would be a fool to break the treaty now. You do not have permission, you break it. You die."

I saw red, I didn't know what to do. If I broke the treaty we both die, if I don't then Bella dies here in my arms, helpless and with the knowledge I did nothing to save her.

**That was just the prologue, I am putting the first chapter up once I have written it, it will be tonight. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Final Goodbye

**Author's Note: Okay so here is the first chapter, please remember to review and let me know if you do or do not like the story. If I do not get reviews I will assume you don't like the story and stop wasting time I could be using on my other stories. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A Love of a Different Kind

The Final Goodbye

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe this. We were standing in a forest, not far from my own house, and here was Edward, the love of my life, my soul mate telling me something, something I couldn't even begin to comprehend. His family was leaving, it was time for them to move on before the people of Forks got suspicious of them. But the worst thing was, they were leaving _without me._

I stared at Edward, silently begging him to take me with him and begging myself to understand what had happened, why everything had changed.

"My world is not for you." He said it so harshly, like he didn't want me anywhere near anything to do with him. I saw the way his dark golden eyes flashed when he spoke these words. I wanted him to look at me, but it was a futile wish, he continued to stare over my head into the forest beyond.

I couldn't believe he would say that, his world was for me, it was the future I had chosen.

"What happened with Jasper, that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" I shouted at him in vain, begging him to understand, he couldn't do this he couldn't leave me.

But his mouth was set and I knew, so was his mind. He had made his choice. But I had to change it, I couldn't and wouldn't live without him.

"You're right, it was exactly to be expected." How could he do this? Turn my begging and pleading back around on myself.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay—" but he cut me off "As long as it was what was best for you." I couldn't believe this. He wasn't finished yet.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I was shocked, this had nothing to do with his brother, it was me. He didn't want me. _Edward didn't want me. _My heart shattered and I tried out the words.

"You don't want me?" It turned into a question and he just shook his head. I forced myself not to break down, made myself stay strong for these last moments even though my heart was in pieces on the floor. At his feet, he had owned my heart and now he had dropped it to where it would stay, forever broken.

"Of course I'll always love you, in a way. But what happened last night made me realise something Bella, I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not and I'm not human Bella." He looked at me finally and his expression softened, the gold in his eyes melted and became liquid. "I would like to ask of you one favour though, if it is not too much."

"Anything." I vowed, there was nothing I would do for him.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand what I'm saying? Charlie needs you." I nodded silently. I couldn't feel anything, I felt like I was slowly dying and he was pulling me to pieces one by one.

Edward nodded again once he had gotten my promise, he silently put his hand on my shoulder and leaned forward, gently pressing his cold lips to my forehead and holding there for a moment. I closed my eyes and leaned into him slightly. Everything suddenly felt right again. Then, he was gone.

My eyes opened in a flash and I cried out in agony, Edward was gone, he was never coming back. I chased him in vain, screaming and begging for him to return to me. But he never did.

I continued to run through the forest, I didn't understand why, I just knew that if I was to stop, it would all become real, that Edward had left. It would be the truth, that he was never coming back. I slowed my pace to a walk, still numbly wandering through the forest, calling his name and begging for him to come back to me.

As the light began to fade I began to fall down a lot and one time I didn't get back up, I clutched at the wet ground and realised it had started to rain, I however was past the state to feel surprise, and I couldn't manage to care where I was or how I would get home. I just lay on the ground and drifted to sleep.

I awoke about an hour later, though I had no idea of the time, I could hear people calling my name, and an animal moving around near me. I tried to get up but I was too weak. Out of nowhere there was a light on my face and I looked up into the dark eyes of a tall boy with russet coloured skin.

I blinked in the light and cringed when he called out in a loud voice that he had found me. He looked down at me again and lifted me gently into his arms. As we walked through the forest he asked a lot of questions about what had happened. I answered none, I just allowed him to carry me in silence.

As we left the forest, he whispered to me that his name was Sam Uley. I just nodded, I didn't care at all. We walked over towards my house where there was people everywhere. Sam called out once again that he had found me, and suddenly we were surrounded. I heard Charlie's voice calling out to me, and then we were inside.

Sam lowered me onto the couch and I could hear Charlie talking to the doctor about the Cullens leaving. I silently closed my eyes and allowed the pain to hit me. They were gone, all of them. I would never see them again. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, even Rosalie I would miss. Jasper I felt so bad for him and my best friend Alice and the name I didn't want to think of. He was gone, he had left me here, on my own. _Edward._

**Okay so that was the first chapter, I know a lot of it was taken straight out of the New Moon book. However that is how it had to be. I promise the story will get a lot better from now on. Please please review or I will stop writing and assume you don't like the story.**

**Thanks**

**Danii.**


	3. I'll be there

**Author's Note: Okay this is a bit of a longer chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all those who did review and added to favourites. It makes me so happy. Yet again review :) I want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... sadly :(**

A Love of a Different Kind

I'll be there.

Bella's Point of View

I sat in silence and watched my father do the dishes at the sink, he didn't even look at me or acknowledge that I was in the room. How long had that been going on for? It had been four months, four of the worse months of my life.

These days, I had no-one left, Edward had left me, and with him he had taken my best friend Alice, I had gone into depression, so deep that nobody had been able to pull me out. I realised how much I had lost as I looked at my father, and he didn't even know.

Silently I went upstairs to my room, I looked in my cupboard and for the first time in the past four months I actually paid attention to what I was putting on. A pair of old black skinny jeans, a red sweater and some red ballet flats. I didn't remember buying any of this, but it all fit perfectly. I tried to think back to the last thing that I did remember, and the only thing that jumped to mind was that horrible night in the forest with Edward. The night he said goodbye.

Those memories were way to painful for me to think about, so instead I locked them away deep in my head and went into the bathroom. I was shocked when I looked at myself, my hair hung just past my shoulders, it was still the same dark brown colour however it looked dead. I hadn't really cared about my appearance lately, and it really showed. I looked like a ghost.

I brushed my hair until it had a little bit more sheen to it, then I rummaged through the products my mum had sent to me when I had first moved to Forks. I found some old make-up that I didn't know what to do with. I found out that a concealer was good for hiding the bags under my eyes.

Unfortunately no amount of make-up would fix the state my eyes were in, I couldn't hide the pain and agony that had wormed it's way permanently into my dark chocolate brown eyes. With a sigh I gave up on my appearance and went to school.

As I ran down that stairs I noticed Charlie was still here in the lounge room. I took a deep breath and called out to him quietly.

"Bye Dad, I love you." I knew that he heard me because he swung around and stared at me, tears began to pool in his eyes as he registered the words I had spoken. I offered him a slight smile, though it felt fake, it made him smile though, and his was real.

"I love you to Bells, I really do." He whispered, I just nodded and walked out the door. Great time for school. I hadn't really paid any attention to anyone at school in months. I didn't know what was going on, but I decided that yet again today, I would try.

I didn't know what had come over me today, it was like I was resurfacing, I had been drowning for so long, as though I had been in a coma. And today I had woken up and decided I was ready to be back in the world again.

I took a deep breath and entered the cafeteria at lunch. I walked up to the group that I sit with at lunch and sat down next to Angela. I took a deep breath just like I had this morning with Charlie, and the sound made Angela turn and look at me. I smiled at her hesitantly and whispered to her

"Hey Angela, how are you?" She seemed completely shocked I was talking to her, and why wouldn't she be, as far as I could remember I hadn't even spoken to anyone since Edward had left.

"I'm fine Bella, how are you?" She whispered back, I just shrugged, I had been better. But today I wanted to work out my life, to try and get back on track. I was nothing without Edward, but that didn't mean I couldn't try to make myself into something that he would want.

That was my goal to be good enough for Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when I got home I found Charlie in the kitchen surrounded by recipe books. I was surprised by this, Charlie never cooked.

"Uh Dad? What are you doing?" I asked, Charlie spun around and my heart flopped when I saw the look on his face, he was so happy I was still talking to him. I felt so guilty for the pain that I had caused him over the last few months. And vowed it would not happen again.

"Well, the Black's are coming over tonight Bells, remember it's poker night" he must have known by the look on my face that I had no idea what he was talking about. "Well Bells for the last two months, every Monday night Billy comes over with Harry Clearwater and brings Jacob, and we all play poker."

Oh, how had I not known this? Probably because I get home, eat dinner and go to bed. I don't pay any attention to the outside world.

"Well how about you let me fix dinner then dad?" I asked with an attempt to make up for my behaviour lately. I knew it wasn't much but I would make it up to him eventually. He nodded he seemed extremely greatful that I was saving him from the kitchen disaster.

Charlie went and sat at the kitchen table and spoke to me while I cooked. I tried to pay attention and I could feel that I was more alert then I had been in along time. But it was still really hard. I forced myself to try and have natural reactions, and keep my smiles from looking forced.

I was just dishing up dinner when the door bell rung, Charlie went to let his friends in while I finished setting the table. When everyone was seated and enjoying the meal Billy commented on Charlie's suddenly wonderful cooking. When Charlie mentioned I had made the meal, everyone went silent.

I couldn't believe it, had I really been that bad? Had I not even cooked? I couldn't remember it at all, and I was starting to get worried. After dinner the men sat down for a game of poker, and Jacob Black came up to me.

He looked at me carefully, and then started to laugh, he reached out and pulled me into a big hug,

"How are you doing Bells? Really?" He asked me, I laughed as he put me down, and was shocked to find that it was a natural sound, I wasn't faking it with Jacob here. We had been friends since we were little, and now he would be the friend who would help me get through this. I just had a feeling.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk? We won't go far." Jacob asked, and I nodded feeling completely relaxed with Jacob there.

We went for a walk around the block, and talked about everything from school, to music and even T.V shows, well Jacob did. I didn't listen to music or watch T.V anymore, it reminded me of Edward. I was just laughing at a story Jake had told me about his friends Embry and Quil, they had decided to go fishing of the beach at La Push, and run over a surfer.

Not even Jacob understood how they had managed it, so I was doubtful that I would understand it. However I couldn't help but realising how easy it was to be around Jake, it was so casual, so peaceful. I was able to be myself for the first time in four months, I saw a future ahead of me.

"Hey Jake, want to go to a movie with me tomorrow night?" I asked, I didn't know why I only knew I didn't want to spend the night alone.

Jacob's whole face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. I took a deep breath and smiled back not wanting to give Jacob the wrong impression I added.

"Awesome, I was thinking of asking my friends Angela and Ben as well, maybe you could bring Quil and Embry to? I would love to meet them." Jacob nodded and I noticed he looked a little bit down.

Great I didn't want the kid to fall in love with me, I was broken and all I needed was a friend. After Jacob, Billy and Harry left that night I said goodnight to Charlie after telling him of my plans with Jake. He was thrilled to say the least.

I got into my bed, and prayed, wishing with all my heart that Jacob's feelings were nothing more than mine were, I was able to be happy around him, I knew I needed him to heal and I didn't want to hurt him in the process.

I closed my eyes and for the first time in four months. I didn't dream.

**Okay so that was the third chapter... second if you don't count the prologue. I know they are still short but it will get better I promise. Starting work on the next chapter already. Please review tell me what you think, I'm not a mind reader like Edward :)**

**Danii.**


	4. No Pressure

**Author's Note: wow I had a bit more response to this story then I expected... though it's really good that everyone likes it. I have had a lot of people saying to bring Jasper in, so he is in this chapter... No he does not interact with Bella yet, that happens later. Sorry :( But he is in the chapter and will be in more later :)**

**Review please, tell me if this is good or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A Love of a Different Kind

No Pressure

Bella's Point of View

I got up the next morning and was shocked, I couldn't believe it. I had slept, without dreaming, without screaming and without waking. I was fine this morning. I was really waking up. Maybe I could live without Edward, I knew I couldn't be happy without him, but it appeared possible, that I could survive.

I went downstairs and made breakfast for myself and for Charlie, he seemed shocked and deliriously happy that I had snapped out of my depression, at least for another day.

"Hey dad, it's still okay if I go out with Jake tonight, isn't it?" I didn't want him to forget. He seemed worried that I was changing my mind, and after telling me repetitively that it was fine he left for work.

I went upstairs and raided my cupboard for something to wear today, I found an old pair of gray jeans and pulled on my black jumper, I grabbed my book bag and an apple as I ran out the door, not wanting to be late.

I parked my truck at school and grabbed my things off the front seat, I took a deep breath and headed into school. My first lessons went pretty quickly, and I went to lunch, where I sat and talked to Angela and Ben, Mike joined our conversation as well. The others continued to ignore me.

I wasted no time in asking Angela and Ben to join us at the movies that night, and had to ask Mike as well because he was there. Mike said he couldn't go because he was going out with his parents, much to my delight. He seemed to find it very unfortunate.

Angela and Ben said they would love to go, and I told them we would meet them outside the movie theatre at 6. We would decide what to see when we arrived. Angela and Ben got into a conversation about what movies were out and I just had to nod my head and pretend to pay attention.

After school that afternoon, I went home and called Jake. He agreed with Angela and Ben's choice, they wanted to see some Zombie flick. I didn't really care, and Jake seemed a bit indifferent as well. I told Jake to meet us there at 6, but he decided to do me one better and come and pick me up. His car would probably handle it a lot better than my truck. So I agreed.

Jake came by to pick me up at 4.30, I smiled and let him in.

"I just need to grab some shoes and a bag, and write a note to Charlie and then I'll be ready to go." I started to run back up the stairs to my room but inevitably tripped, luckily Jacob caught me before I hit the ground. I was embarrassed by the close proximity to his body, but he just laughed and gave me a quick hug.

"There's no rush Bells, don't hurt yourself." I just rolled my eyes at him and walked up the stairs, a lot slower this time. I found the shoes I was looking for and threw my wallet and mobile into my bag. Then I headed downstairs and wrote a note for Charlie.

_Dear Dad,_

_I have gone to the movies with Jacob, Angela and Ben are coming as well. I have my phone with me if you need to contact me. I will see you later._

_P.S I made some lasagne for you for dinner, it's in the fridge, all you need to do it cut off a piece and put it in the microwave for about 45 seconds. _

_P.P.S Make sure you put it on a plate before in the microwave._

I think that covered everything I needed, I heard Jacob chuckle behind me as he read the note I had written Charlie. I knew it was a lot to have to tell a grown man, but he hadn't lived with Charlie like I had. Though I suppose for the last four months, I hadn't really lived with Charlie either.

"Alright, are you ready to go then?" Jacob asked me, I glanced at the clock, it was 4.55. It took about an hour to get to Port Angeles. So we would have to leave now to make it on time, I just nodded and let us out through the front door.

I waited for Jacob to walk out and then closed and locked the door behind us both. I turned and walked to his car and blushed when he opened the door for me, it also bought back painful memories of Edward always doing this for me, but I pushed them away and smiled at Jacob.

On the way to the movies we talked about easy things, the same as the night before. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Jacob. There was never an awkward silence, and he seemed to understand that we didn't mention the Cullens, or my time of depression. We mainly talked about him and his friends.

We arrived at about 5.40 and I sighed with relief getting out of the car, Jacob drove almost as fast as Edward, though not quite. I looked up and saw Ben and Angela were already waiting for us. I walked over and gave Angela a hug and smiled at Ben.

I introduced them to Jacob and then asked if we were ready to head in, we bought our tickets and went to wait for the movie to start. I sat in between Angela and Jacob and could feel Angela start to shake before we were even ten minutes into the movie.

I had to admit, it was pretty disgusting, in the end everyone got turned into a zombie. It wasn't a happy ending at all, though both the boys thought that it was great. We decided to stop in at the MacDonald's that was across the road from the movie theatre for dinner.

After we had all eaten we said goodbye to Angela and Ben, saying I would see them tomorrow. I smiled at Jacob and we got in the car.

"Do you think we could drive a little more sane on the way back?" I asked him, he just laughed at me and muttered something about me overreacting. I was insulted, I was not overreacting, I just liked myself the way I was at the moment, with all my body parts attached.

When I mentioned this to Jake though he laughed at me even more, before accelerating, he went a bit slower on the way back... By about 2 kilometres. I just leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.

When we pulled up outside my place I smiled at Jacob again, I couldn't believe how much better I felt having him around.

"Jake, thanks for tonight, I had a really good time." I looked down at my hands, trying to think of how I could ask him if I could see him again soon. Everything was better when he was around. But I didn't know if he would want to see me again.

I looked up and found Jacob's face a lot closer to me as he leaned over the hand break towards me. He closed his eyes and I pulled away.

"Jacob!" I pushed him away from me and grabbed my bag, quickly jumping out of the car and running towards the house with hot tears in my eyes. I couldn't be happy, Edward leaves when I am and then when I finally start getting over that, because of Jacob he has to go and push it to be more.

I felt a strong arm grab a hold of my arm and pull me around.

"Bella stop, I'm sorry, I must have read the signs wrong. I thought this was what you wanted, the double date, the nervousness." Jacob looked into my eyes, and I could tell he was sincere. I looked down at my hands.

"Jake I'm sorry, that wasn't a double date, it was just friends and I was only nervous because I didn't know if you would want to see me again, I want to spend time with you Jake, but only as friends, I'm not ready to be anything else. Not yet." I felt horrible, I knew that by saying that I was implying that we could be more, and I knew that wasn't true. But I needed Jake at the moment. I couldn't let him walk away.

"Bells, I will always be there for you, if you need a friend, a brother or a lover. I'll be anything to you. Heck Bells I'll act like a pet dog if that's what you need me to be. If you're ever ready, let me know, and if not. Then we can stay like this forever." And he pulled me into his arms, letting me cry onto his chest.

How could he be like this? I had rejected him and he was determined to stay, I knew how much this was going to hurt him. But at the same time I just couldn't bring myself to send him away. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, allowing him to take away my pain.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I sat outside of Bella's house, I was in a tree. Waiting for Bella to come home, I was worried about her, and felt so bad for what I had done. It was my fault that Edward had left her, that she would be broken. I knew that they had searched for me before leaving, but I felt to guilty to be found. I had chosen to stay and check in on Bella and then maybe going to meet them in Denali, though I hadn't made up my mind yet. Alice would be so thrilled I knew she missed me.

I watched in silence as a car pulled up in front of Bella's house. I knew this was her returning home again, I would recognise her scent anywhere, a mix between freesia and strawberries. I could feel the emotions running high in the car and wondered what was happening, I could feel nervousness and excitement, then anger, hurt and confusion.

I watched as the passenger door opened and Bella jumped out, she ran across the grass to her front door, stumbling as she went. I could see the hurt on her face and feel the confusion and hurt that was her emotions. What had this guy done to her? Poor Bella, she didn't deserve to be hurt anymore.

I watched as her friend got out of the car and chased her, grabbing onto her arm and turning her around. I was so angry, I was almost blind with rage. Who dared to touch Bella? I couldn't believe it. I wanted to get down there and rip his arm off for daring to touch her. But I forced myself to stay calm. I was just here to check on her, to make sure that she was doing okay.

I listened to him explaining how he had made a mistake, about a double date. How angry I was, how could Bella date this guy? He looked like a kid, he was much too young for her. Bella deserved so much better, Bella deserved nothing but the best.

I couldn't believe how strong the feeling of relief was when I heard Bella turn Jacob down, telling him he had the wrong idea. I must have been around Edward too long, to know how he would feel about Bella dating again, he would be relieved to know that she was turning this guy down as well. That was why I was angry, I was just tuned into Edwards emotions for Bella, no doubt, there was no way, they couldn't possibly be my emotions for her.

As Jacob pulled Bella into his arms and held her close while she cried. I felt the urge to rip his arms off again, I was so jealous that he was holding her like that. I should be holding Bella like that, in my arms, protecting her from anymore hurt. It was a completely older brotherly feeling, I wanted to make sure she was safe and protect her from being hurt again.

It was natural for wanting to kill Jacob because of the lust I could feel him portraying towards Bella. She was like a little sister, and I didn't want him kissing her. I couldn't stop the image of myself kissing Bella instead, must be Edwards fault again. I really hoped I was right about that.

After Bella headed inside, and Jacob went back to his house, thank god. I went and climbed the tree outside of her window. I knew Edward had done this all the time and I silently climbed in her window. I stood in the corner and watched Bella sleep, she was so beautiful.

I cringed as she screamed in her sleep, and by the time she awoke the next morning I had already left. I had checked on Bella, I should go to Denali now, back to Bella. But I couldn't feel the pull to her that I usually had. Now all I wanted was to stay here, to make sure Bella was okay and to hold her in my arms. I wanted to be an older brother for her, in theory. Though in practicality, I wanted to be much, much more.

**So there was the chapter, I hope you liked it. Wow I love Jasper, he is my favourite Cullen, sorry to all those who disagree. And sorry if I can't write very well for him, he is just not mentioned very much in the books and it is really hard :(.**

**Oh well review :)**

**Thanks**

**Danii**


	5. Miscommunication

**Author's Note: Thank you soo much to all of my lovely reviewers, I am happy to say that so far everyone has like the story :) Yay.**

**Review please :) Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me... I wish it did though.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Miscommunication

Bella's Point of View

I woke up the next morning feeling good, I felt better than I had in a long time, I knew I should feel guilty for the pain that I was going to eventually cause Jake, but I couldn't do it, not right now. For this morning I was feeling good.

As I got my cereal out of the cupboard I was surprised that my thoughts strayed to Jasper, they had been doing that quite often since the Cullens left and I suppose it was only natural that I was worried about him. I wasn't sure how he would react to what he had done, and I didn't want him to feel guilty for what had happened.

I didn't blame Jasper and I really hoped that he didn't blame himself. I often found myself wishing that I could see him one last time, to assure him that I didn't hate him for what had happened. I had never been really close to Jasper, we had always been a little on the outside. But now I found that he was the one I wanted to see more than any others, apart from Edward.

With a sigh I got up and went to get ready for school, I rummaged through my clothes before settling with an old grey jumper and some dark blue jeans. I was kind of glad Alice wasn't around, I didn't really want her to see my outfit for today, she would have a fit.

I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair before going out to my truck and driving to school. I arrived at school ten minutes early and decided to send Jacob a text message while I was waiting.

_Hey sleepy head, you out of bed yet? Want to catch up and hang out this afternoon? We can have a study session. Give me a call when you can._

_-Bella_

I pressed send and got out of the toasty warm truck and splashed my way over to where Ben and Angela were standing, waiting for me. I said hello to both of them and we ducked into the building before we got to wet.

I checked my phone before throwing it my locked and grabbing out my books, unfortunately Jacob hadn't had enough time to reply yet, so I would have to wait until lunch. I couldn't risk having my phone on me in class, I would probably forget and leave it behind.

I went to my first period class which was Trig, I hated Trig with a passion so I sat down and started to doodle on my notebook while I waited for the lesson to start, and more importantly to finish. As I waited my thoughts yet again returned to Jasper.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was thinking of him so often lately, it must just be that the Cullens had left before I found out what had happened with Jasper. I knew that Alice had gone looking for him, but I never knew whether she had found him or not.

It must just be the guilt that I may have pushed him away from his family, I knew he would have been angry with himself, and he would have been feeling weak for what happened. I really wished I could tell him that none of it was his fault, and I knew I would never get that chance.

When my first classes were finished and I went to meet Angela and Ben for lunch, I swapped my books in my locked and checked my phone again, I rolled my eyes when I realised I had no new messages, it looked like Jacob was out of credit, again.

I guess I would get a call when he got home this afternoon, apologising for not replying earlier. I just grabbed some things that I had packed for lunch, not feeling like cafeteria food today and headed to sit down.

When I got home in the afternoon, I gave Jacob a call, his phone just rung out, so I rung his home phone instead and nobody picked up. I left a message on the machine asking for Jake to give me a call when he got a chance.

He never called that night.

The next day I went to school again, and called Jacob when I got home from school, this time Billy answered the phone, he just said that Jacob wasn't feeling well, and wouldn't be able to see me for a little while.

That was strange he had been perfectly fine the other night, I asked if I could speak to him and see how he was. Billy hesitated before telling me that Jake was asleep.

I was sure Billy was lying to me, but I couldn't imagine why he would. I asked him to get Jacob to give me a call when he woke up, then I hung up the phone again.

Jacob never called that night either.

The next night was the boys poker night, if Jacob didn't come over then, I was planning on going to see him on the weekend. Jacob never showed up, and Billy called to cancel as well. Charlie said he had sounded strange on the phone.

My mind was set, I wanted to know what was going on with Jacob and Billy. So I finished my week at school, ringing Jacob every night and never getting a hold of him. Finally Saturday came, and I had made up my mind that I was going down to La Push. Jacob was going to talk to me, one way or another.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I had watched Bella gradually become more and more restless throughout the week, she had not seen her annoying little human friend since the night they went to the movies, and that was more than fine with me.

I didn't like him anywhere near her, he was shifty, always trying to touch her, made me want to rip him to pieces.

I had been contemplating throughout the week whether or not I should talk to Bella, let her know that I am here. I couldn't be sure how she would react, so at the moment I had kept my distance.

I wanted to protect Bella, and I felt the need to let her know that I didn't hate her for what had happened, I knew that in a normal relationship, she would be more likely to hate me for what had happened, but this was Bella and no doubt she had managed to turn the situation around and blame herself.

I was also having an internal battle within myself for another subject. I hadn't seen Alice in over four months, and strangely this fact didn't really bother me. What bothered me the most e was the idea of leaving Forks where I could see Bella everyday to go back to Alice.

I tried to convince myself that it was because Bella was human, much more breakable where as Alice was able to look after herself. However I had always been good at reading emotions, and I knew that my feelings for Bella went deeper than they should.

As I sat in the tree across the road from Bella's place I watched Bella come out through the front door and race down to her truck. She called back over to her father that she was going to La Push for the day. I didn't like this plan, at all. I didn't want Bella going to La Push where I couldn't follow her and look out for her. But what could I do? I watched her start the engine and drive down towards the Coast.

I followed Bella as far as I was able to go before I reached the Treaty line, I stopped right on the very edge of where I was allowed and watched as Bella continued on, I wondered if she knew that I was there, would she continue to drive away?

**Bella's Point of View**

I was pushing my truck to its internal limit the whole way to La Push, I just wanted to get there and find out what was going on with Jacob. The whole drive down I had the feeling that I was being watched, that I was being followed, but countless checks in all my mirrors told me I was just being paranoid.

I arrived in La Push and pulled up outside of the Black's old place. I got out of my truck and went to the front door. I knocked and waited.

Jacob answered the door, he was looking over his shoulder and laughing at something, when he saw me his face clouded over, then he just looked angry. I was surprised, Jacob never looked mad when he saw me.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me down the front stairs, he was never this rough with me either, I wonder what had gotten into him, why he was being such a jerk.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked me angrily, I didn't understand it, I thought we were friends.

"Jake I wanted to see you, you've been ignoring all my calls-"

"Yeah well, you'd think you'd get the hint and stop calling?" I was shocked, that hurt a lot. Jacob was meant to be my eternal sun, that kept away all the pain, not caused the pain.

"Bells, just go away, there's stuff I can't explain to you and it's just easier if we aren't friends." With that Jacob walked off back towards the house.

"Like what stuff Jacob? Don't leave me, how can you do this to me?" I felt the hot tears dripping down my cheeks, Jacob just kept walking and ignored me. I went back to my truck and turned it on for the heat. But I wasn't ready to start driving just yet.

In the state that I was in now, I would probably crash on the way home, though I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would even care, it appeared that everyone I loved left me in the end anyway.

I was startled when I heard a wolf howl in the forest, I didn't even know wolves lived this close to the town. After that a lot of extremely confusing things happened in a very small amount of time.

The front door to the Black house banged open and Jacob ran out.

Billy yelled after him, "No Jake, don't phase, Bella." I didn't understand what he meant by that, but as I watched Jacob jumped the steps in one bound and changed into a gigantic russet wolf right in front of my eyes.

He jumped off the stairs as a human and hit the ground as an animal. I was shocked, Jacob looked over at me and met my eyes for a second before running into the forest. I turned off my engine and got out of the truck, walking inside I looked Billy in the eyes and took a seat across from him.

"I think there's quite a few things you need to explain to me." I was very impressed I could keep my voice so steady, I had just watched my best friend change into a wolf in front of my eyes and was not at this moment freaking out.

"Bella, we'll wait until Jacob comes back, this is his story to tell not mine." I just nodded, either way as long as I got the answers. I was surprised of course, but I had already lived in the world of the super natural, so it wasn't the biggest surprise of my life.

I sat in silence with Billy and waited for Jacob to return. When he came back, he walked through the front door and stared at me. Then he glared, and went to walk off into his room.

"Jacob wait, you owe Bella some answers. She still wants to know you." Billy spoke quietly to his son and Jacob turned around and looked him in the eye. Something passed between the two of them and the Jacob nodded and turned back and sat across from me next to his father.

"You see Bella, our tribe is descended from the wolves, I have already told you this story, but you didn't care about me then." I winced at his words, I had cared about him then, but I had wanted the information to know what Edward was.

"That is what has happened to me, there are five of us now, Sam our leader, Jared, Paul myself and my friend Embry. We are the protectors of the reservation." Jacob just shrugged and looked at me, he was daring me to ask a question but there was only one that I cared about.

"Jacob, why does all this matter to us? Why does it stop us from being friends?" I asked, I was confused, why couldn't we still be friends, hang out, I wasn't afraid of him.

"I didn't want to bring all of this into your world, I didn't want to put you in danger because of what I am. I am trying to protect you Bella." I closed my eyes for a moment, he sounded just like Edward when he spoke about me being in danger because of what he was. But I took a deep breath, this was Jacob not Edward and I was not being left behind again.

"Jacob two things, I am a danger magnet myself, you know that I can't keep out of trouble and having some protectors around would probably do me a world of good, and secondly, I dated a vampire, I'm already in on all the secrets of this world." I smiled at him and he laughed.

"I'm sorry Bells, I never meant to hurt you." Jacob got to his feet and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I just nodded against his chest and then sighed. I knew I had to head home.

"Jake, I've got to go, would it be okay if we did something tomorrow though? Maybe go hiking or something?" I asked, I didn't know why hiking came to mind, but maybe tough physical exercise would get my mind away from Edward and Jasper, as long as I didn't fall down **too **much.

Jake just nodded and promised to call me tonight. I smiled again and waved to Billy before jumping in the truck and heading home, I didn't push my truck on the way back, I was happy to go at a slower pace now that I knew what was going on with Jacob and that we were going to work it all out again.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I was starting to get anxious, Bella had been gone at La Push for hours, and I couldn't even go after her to make sure that she was okay.

I closed my eyes tightly and wished she would come home soon, it was starting to get dark and if she wasn't home soon, screw the treaty I was going after her.

Finally, about a half hour after I had decided to follow her if she wasn't back soon, Bella's loud truck was heard from about a mile away. I closed my eyes with relief and was ecstatic to see her pull into the driveway.

When Bella got out of the car I could feel different emotions radiating off of her, she was happy as well as confused and slightly worried. I hoped that everything was alright and once again reconsidered making my continued existence in Forks known to her.

I watched as Bella went inside and then after about an hour I saw her bedroom light go on, only a minute after that the light turned off again, poor Bella she must be exhausted. I waited for fifteen minutes, after which time I was sure she would be asleep and went to check on her.

I climbed through the window that she had left open and stood in the corner watching Bella as she slept. I swear my dead heart skipped a beat when she rolled over in her sleep, because I watched as her perfect little lips formed the words that made my decision for me.

"Jasper, come back Jasper."

**Sooo what did you think? Did you like the chapter? I liked it :) **

**Review please**

**Danii.**


	6. I need you

**Author's Note: Okay this one took me quite awhile to write because it's about 3 and a half thousand words, but it was really interesting and I think that you should all like it :) Thank you so very much to all of my wonderful reviewers, if it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have been this long. I love to know what everyone thinks of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Jasper... though I would give anything to own Jasper :)**

A Love of a Different Kind

I need you

**Jasper's Point of View**

I watched silently as Bella woke the next morning, she walked around her room in a daze for a moment before heading downstairs. Five minutes later she was back with a bowl of cereal in her hand. He hair was still messy from sleeping in it, and she had pulled it up into a pony tail, I wanted her so bad, and at the moment I had to admit her body was more tempting then her blood.

I know this was different for me, I was meant to be head over heels for my own vampire, my indestructable, turbo charged pixie, but ever since I had heard Bella speak the words last night in her sleep, begging for me to come back, **me. **I knew that I wanted to be with her, I just didn't know how to confront her.

I had decided for sure that I was going to talk to her today, to tell her what I wanted with her and see if there was any chance of her feeling the same way. I closed my eyes and prayed that she shared my feelings. I had been trying to think all night of what I would say too her, but the smell of freesia and strawberries was intoxicating at such short range, and I hadn't gotten anywhere with my planning.

I had decided that I would watch her get ready for her day out with Jacob, I had overheard her telling Charlie she was going hiking, once she was gone I would make my plan of action, I was considering going and seeing Charlie today while she was out, and asking to see her. So that when she returned home and was told I had been by, I could tell by her reaction whether she wanted to see me or not.

If she did want to see me, well who knows. Though I hadn't made up my mind yet, at the moment I just wanted to enjoy the moment of watching Bella as she looked around for clothes. That was some sense that her and Alice were complete opposites, though in a lot of senses her and Alice were complete opposites.

As I watched Bella picked out a pair of dark blue denim mini shorts and a white singlet, she grabbed her black jumper and pulled it over the top as well. Today was sunny as it never is in Forks, but it also wasn't raining for a change, it would be pretty hot trecking around the mountains, I hoped Bella didn't fall over too much.

She sat down and finished her cereal before getting changed, like the southern gentleman that I was, I turned my back and allowed her to get changed in the privacy that she deserver, though more than anything I wanted to watch her and hold her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I finished my cereal and pulled on the clothes I had chosen today, I really hoped I didn't trip too much, I was wearing shorts and I didn't want to cut up my legs to badly, but I wasn't going to wear jeans, that would be way to uncomfortable for trecking around the mountains.

I had called Jacob last night after I got home and told him I wanted to go to a little meadow, it wasn't mine and Edward's meadow, it was one that I had found on the way there once, it had a little stream running through it and it was beautiful. I had described it to Jacob and he said that he knew where it was, that was good, I might have gotten lost.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled my hair out of the pony tail I had worn it in the night before for bed, I brushed my hair until it hung down around my shoulders, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room.

I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag from behind the door, I pulled on my sneakers and went over and picked up my cell phone. Charlie had agreed I could go hiking only if I took the phone with me. I checked the time on my phone and was surprised to find I had a text from Jacob.

_Hey Bells, _

_Having some wolfy trouble ___

_So I might be a little bit late, I remember where the meadow is that you wanted to go to though, so how about you meet me there?_

_I won't be too long I promise,_

_Love Jake._

I wasn't too sure about the Love Jake part at the end, but other than that the message didn't bother me too much, I was pretty sure I would be able to find my way on my own. It would just take me a little while longer, and I would have no one to catch me if I fell. That's okay though. With a sigh I threw the phone into my bag and stood up. Well I wasn't waiting for Jacob anymore so I may as well get going now.

I walked out of the house and jumped into the truck, I was going to drive it to the base of the mountains and then walk from there. I turned on the engine and it roared to life as it always does. My truck was embarrassing, but I loved it anyway.

I drove for about ten minutes before I arrived at the bottom of the mountains, I climbed out of the truck and looked around, I definitely recognised this area, me and Edward had run through here on countless occasions together, before I had come to boring for him.

I felt my throat tighten at these thoughts, but the pain was less than it had been before, I wondered why, maybe it had something to do with Jacob, or even Jasper. I still couldn't stop thinking about him lately, and I felt the blood flow to my cheeks when I had remembered my dream from the night before.

**Flashback**

_I was walking through the forest following Edward after he had left me, but I couldn't find him anywhere. This was a lot like the dreams I have almost every night. I always woke up in tears remembering that Edward had left. _

_I continued to walk through the forest and the light had begun to fade, I tripped over a lot, the last time I tripped I knew I was going down, I was heading straight for a huge tree trunk, and it looked solid. Before I had hit the ground, strong cold arms had locked around my waist and pulled me back to my feet._

_I was shocked to find myself looking into Jasper's golden eyes, he stared back at me with surprise, I didn't understand what he was doing here, and why he wasn't running away from me yet. He had looked at me and nodded, whispering that he would take me back home._

_I had allowed Jasper to carry me back, to where Charlie had welcomed us both home, Jasper had laid me down inside on the lounge and turned to leave. I remember whispering to him, speaking for the first time in this dream "Jasper, come back, Jasper." He had turned and nodded to me, walking to my side._

_I was exhausted and had then fallen asleep on the lounge with Jasper there too, when I woke up, I had been in my bed, with Jasper standing in the corner of the room watching over me. _

**End Flashback**

That was when I had woken up for real and I couldn't help the horrible feeling that had washed over me when I realised it was a dream, I had wandered around my room in a daze for a few moments, searching for any sign that he might really have been there. But it was all in vain.

I was walking up the mountain now, I knew roughly where I was going, and I realised that I was still thinking of Jasper, my dream last night had thrown my thoughts for Jasper over that past couple of weeks into a different light.

I still loved Edward, or so I thought I did, but this was different, I wanted to see Jasper, every part of me wanted to see Jasper, and after the way I felt in my dream and when I had awoken to find that it was all just a dream, told me this wasn't only out of guilt.

I couldn't believe this, Jasper was my best friends soul mate, and I couldn't stop thinking about him, I guess it's lucky that the Cullens left, I couldn't compete with Alice, and I wouldn't want to. I would never want to hurt her in that way, but right now I wanted to see Jasper, too make sure that he was okay, at least, that's what I kept on telling myself.

I realised as I was walking that I should probably have text Jacob back telling him that it was okay to leave me and I would meet him there, he must be almost finished his 'wolfy' thing by now, which meant he would be home to check his phone soon. I pulled out my cell again and hit reply to his earlier message.

_Hey Jake, _

_Yeah that's fine, sorry for the late reply, I forgot, I'm already half way up the mountain, and I haven't fallen yet! Are you proud or what? _

_I'll see you soon._

_-Bella._

Just as I hit the send button I tripped on a rock, I guess I had spoken to soon, I fell down and fell a pain on my knee. I looked down and saw that I had scraped a chunk of skin off my knee on the rock that I had tripped on, there was a lot of blood.

Luckily because I was a klutz my whole life, I had packed some bandages in case this very thing happened, I wound one around my knee breathing through my mouth the whole time in case the smell of the blood made me feel ill.

After I had bandaged my leg I got too my feet and continued walking, I wasn't far away now I could hear the stream running through the trees, I continued to walk and ignored the stinging sensation on my leg, Jacob was going to laugh when he found out I had only just sent send when I tripped.

I walked through the final canopy of trees, and found the stream, I went over and sat by the side of it, taking off my shoes and allowing my feet to drift with the current of the water. I lay on my back and looked up at the sun, thinking about Jasper. I just couldn't get him off my mind.

I was still thinking about Jasper when I heard a noise on the other side of the stream, I figured that Jacob was here and sat up looking for him. What I saw though, was not my half human best friend, the sight in front of me chilled my blood and made my heart race.

Standing on the other side of the clearing was a olive skinned beauty, with long black hair and blood red eyes, I knew I would recognise that face for as long as I lived, Laurent. I jumped to my feet and almost tripped over. I backed away from Laurent, instantly regretting it when I realised I had left my cell phone in the bag by the stream, and I wasn't willing to go back and get it.

I know that Laurent had been spending some time with the Denali coven recently, however I could tell by his blood red irises that there 'vegetarian' life style had not converted him. He still fed off the blood of humans.

"My dearest Isabella, I see you appear to have had an accident today." Laurent purred, I glanced down at my knee and could see where the blood was starting to soak through the bandage I had wrapped around it. Well at least the smell of my blood was going to make this quick.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Denali coven." I whispered, I was too scared to make my voice come out any louder, Laurent seemed to understand because he smiled at me sympathetically. I winced when I noticed that the ring of red around his eyes was very faint, and the bags under his eyes prominent. He needed to hunt.

"Well Bella, I came here to see Victoria, she is quite put out with you my dearest. She was not happy with your dearest Edward and what he did to James. She has decided that the appropriate punishment would be to destroy you, a mate for a mate." I couldn't believe it, Victoria was here, she had come back for me. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but it didn't work.

"You don't understand, it's not like that anymore, for Edward." I whispered the last two words, I couldn't bare say it aloud, to admit to a stranger, and one bent on killing me any moment that the love of my life didn't care anymore. That hurt, a lot.

"Well Bella, as I said that's Victoria's vendetta, not mine. I unfortunately have just come here to hunt, and you, as you commonly appear to be, are just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I wanted to scream, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good.

I was going to die, there was no way out of it. Laurent was thirsty, and I smelled to good for him to pass up, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, I wished I could see Jasper's face one last time. I knew now, as I faced death with certainty, that my love for Jasper was true. I didn't know how or when it had manifested, but it was there, now and I embraced it.

Laurent crouched and sprung at me, grabbing a hold of my throat and pushing my hair out of the way, just as he was about to sink his teeth into the exposed skin on my throat, I heard a sound that roughly resembled a jumbo jet entering the clearing.

There was growling at all sides of me, and I registered the fact that there was about ten wolves in the clearing, surrounding myself and Laurent, I wished they weren't here, I didn't want Jacob to have to witness my death.

I sought out the black eyes of the russet coloured wolf, and when Jacob Black met my eyes for no doubt the final time, I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' Then the wolves attacked. I felt myself flying through the air, to where I hit a tree, my head snapped back and smacked against the solid trunk and I slid down to the mossy cold ground.

As I hit the tree I felt a distinct pain where my ribs were, and then an even worse pain, I felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly through my ribs. I gasped for breath as I hit the ground and felt no relief from the pain, I started to feel dizzy from the hit on my head, and as I watched the wolves attack, I swear that my prayers had been answered, I thought amongst all the fighting, across the clearing I saw the face that I had dreamt of, Jasper. Then my vision blurred and I welcomed unconsciousness.

**Jasper's Point of View**

_**This is happening at the same time that Bella is talking to Laurent**_

I was walking around Forks, unsure of what I wanted to do, well I knew that I wanted to see Bella, more than anything I wanted to see Bella, but Bella wouldn't be home for quite some time, so instead I chose to go for a visit to our old home.

When I reached our house I instantly knew that something was wrong, there was a scent here, the scent of a vampire, and one I recognised, but it wasn't our family. It was Victoria, and Laurent, Victoria's scent was from about a week ago, however Laurent's was from today, it was fresh only about a half hour ago, and it was heading into the woods. The same place where Bella was.

I ran, I was running faster than I had run in my entire existence, turning on the speed with fear biting at me every second.

The fear doubled when I crossed Bella's trail and was still following Laurent's, I chose to follow Bella's trail instead, if I could reach her before Laurent did there might be a chance I could protect her. I knew that if Laurent had found her trail, which he had, that he would be hunting now.

I ran through the forest, following Bella's trail and moments later appeared in a clearing where there was nothing but chaos, I stopped in shock for a moment and registered what I saw. A pack of wolves was attacking Laurent who was in the middle of the clearing, I looked past Laurent and the waring wolves and felt my dead heart break when I saw Bella.

She was lying on the ground, she stared into my eyes for the length of a heartbeat and then her eyes closed and she drifted into unconsciousness.

"No Bella, no!" I yelled, running through the pack in the middle of the clearing, I noted as I past that Laurent was making a run for it and half of the pack took off in pursuit, the other half of them turned around to where I had Bella in my arms. I lifted her easily, and carried her to the centre of the clearing where there was more light, and I was able to see what I was doing.

"You have to let me change her, it's the only way to save her life."

"Save her? You think that would save her?" Sam repeated scornfully.

"She has internal bleeding, she only has minutes left, if I don't act now she will die." Even as I spoke I could feel Bella slipping away.

"Better death then what you would make her into." My temper snapped at this point.

"You call yourselves the protectors? The saviours of human life? If Bella isn't human then what the hell is she?"

"A fool, for being mixed up in your world, and you would be a fool to break the treaty now. You do not have permission, you break it. You die."

I saw red, I didn't know what to do. If I broke the treaty we both die, if I don't then Bella dies here in my arms, helpless and with the knowledge I did nothing to save her.

I looked at Jacob, pleading in my eyes, how could he let this happen to her, he loved her too.

"I give permission, break the treaty, save her."

"That is not in your power Jacob." Sam roared turning on his fellow pack member

"Like hell it's not Sam, maybe it's time that I embrace my birth right, because Jasper's right, this is not protecting."

"The pack will not allow it."

"The pack has no choice," Jacob turned his back on his former leader and looked into my eyes, "save her, do whatever you have to do, you will not be at risk from us."

I nodded at him, the gratitude obvious on my face, I bent down and looked once more upon Bella's beautiful face, she had once chosen this life for herself when she was with Edward, I hoped that she would still make that choice, hopefully she would choose this life to be with me.

I leant down to Bella and felt my teeth penetrate the soft skin of her neck, even in unconsciousness, I felt her body stiffen as her skin was pierced, as the blood leaked free of her neck, I ran my tongue over the marks I had left, sealing up the cut, and sealing Bella's destiny.

**So what did you think?? Excited? I am :) Can't wait to write the next chapter, don't worry it won't all get boring now, there is sooo much more that I have planned yet for this story, I actually planned the end bits first and then kind of worked backwards... This wasn't even in there and then I decided I needed some character building, so stick with it :)**

**Shall update soon. And please review :)**

**Thanks**

**Danii**


	7. In more ways then one

**Author's Note: Next chapter is up, sorry if it's bad, I didn't really know how to write it well... So let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

**Review? Yeah cool.**

A Love of a Different Kind

In more way than one

Jasper's Point of View

It took only seconds, enough time for the blood to pump my venom into her heart. I heard Bella's heart falter, before it began beating erratically, I closed my eyes, I couldn't believe this was happening, I prayed that Bella would forgive me, that if she was able to make the choice, she would choose the future I had chosen for her.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella once again, I took a deep breath knowing what I was doing to her.

"Jacob, I need to move her, she can't stay here. I'll take her back to my house, she can stay there. When she wakes up, she can make her own decisions." I closed my eyes again in pain, the idea of Bella choosing to walk away from me, it hurt. But I had no right to expect she would want to stay with me, not when she was in love with my brother.

Jacob nodded at me, he looked broken, no wonder, this was the girl he was in love with, being changed into something that he was born to hate. I sighed again, life was so difficult sometimes.

I lifted Bella gently into my arms and took off running back to our house in Forks, it only took me a few minutes to get there, I let us in through the front door, I carried Bella up to the room I shared with Alice when we had lived here, and lay her down gently on the bed.

I sat down next to Bella, and took her hand gently in my own, I closed my eyes in pain as her voice pierced the air with a scream of agony. I knew this was going to be a very long three days, and I hated myself for hurting her in the way that I was.

**Three days later**

**Jasper's Point of View**

I heard Bella's heart beating, it was faster than ever before, I could tell she was coming back to consciousness, her hands kept twitching and her eyes were moving, she continued to scream and I cringed against the sound of her pain, I knew that she was coming up to the hardest part in her transformation.

Bella's heart was racing desperately against my venom, fighting for power, I knew that her heart was never going to win, I heard Bella's heart reach a beating so ferocious, it sounded as though it was going to fly out of her chest.

Then there was silence, Bella's heart stopped beating and slowly her eyes opened.

**Bella's Point of View**

I could see everything, I could hear everything, in so much detail. I could see every grain in the wood on the ceiling above me, I could feel every feather in the pillow beneath my head. I knew instantly, what I had become, and my dead heart soared at the future I had thought was gone, and was now mine to live.

Edward couldn't run away from me when I was a vampire as well, I could chase him as far as he could run. Even as this thought crossed my mind, I didn't have the same reaction that I had thought I would, I didn't feel the same strong pull towards Edward I had felt for the last four years.

I didn't understand it, but at the moment I was more concerned about what was happening to me, here. I wanted to know what had happened, I searched through my mind, through my sluggish and infuriatingly blurry human images. Until I found the most recent ones.

Laurent, lunging across the clearing, the wolves coming to save me, hitting the tree, the agony from my injuries, and finally Jasper, he had been there, in the clearing. My eyes flashed open and I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Jasper who was standing in silence in the corner.

I couldn't stop my reaction, I was instantly on my feet, surprised at how well my new body responded to my wishes, I was crouched and a hiss erupted from my throat as I stared at Jasper.

Jasper's eyes clouded over and his face fell, he looked upset by my response. I took a deep breath and was surprised when I realised that there was no relief with this action, my body no longer needed air.

I stood straight once again, though I didn't walk closer to Jasper, I just stared at him, for the first time in my life, I was seeing him clearly, and I was shocked by what it was I was seeing.

There was no doubt about it, Jasper was gorgeous, he blonde hair fell in casual disarray, much like Edwards, only it complimented his pale skin. His gold eyes, were dark, with black shadows beneath them, he needed to hunt.

It wasn't this appearance that had shocked me though, I had always known Jasper was beautiful, it was the crescent shaped scars that littered his skin, they were all across his jaw, and down his neck, they continued to where my view was obscured by his shirt. I was shocked, and my natural reaction was fear, these scars were the evidence of how many vampires had attempted to kill Jasper, the same amount that had never walked away.

**Jasper's Point of View**

I stared at Bella in silence, she had leapt of the bed I had her laid on, and straight into a hunting crouch, I could read her emotions, shock and fear were the primary ones. I wasn't sure whether she planned to attack. I stood in silence, waiting for her to come to terms with what she was seeing.

After a couple of the longest seconds of my life, Bella stepped out of her crouch and stood straight again, her eyes only leaving my face to follow the trail down my neck of the scars I had come by in my time.

I took a careful step towards Bella, and could tell she was still confused, she wasn't afraid anymore, though I was wondering why she wasn't ready to hunt, she seemed in control of her thirst, and her fear, this confused me, no new born vampire was ever in control.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, she flinched at my voice, I had surprised her by speaking, she nodded, though I could still feel the confusion, there was a lot of changes here, and Bella wasn't sure how to deal with what was happening to her.

Bella nodded again and took a careful step towards me, she paused before walking to me fully, she stopped in front of me. She seemed nervous, she looked me in the eyes before running her fingertips down the scars along my jaw. I closed my eyes, surprised by how much I enjoyed the feel of her touch.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" Bella whispered to me silently, I sighed, I hated this question my story wasn't pretty and I didn't want to startle her, but Bella deserved the truth.

"I was born in Texas, I was changed by a vampire called Maria, this was in the time of the Southern Wars, when older vampires were creating newborn armies to war against each other. I was a strong fighter from the very first day, and Maria put me in charge of the newborns, I taught them how to fight, and killed them when they were of no more use to us, but Bella, I left, I didn't want that life anymore."

I stared into her blood red eyes, I couldn't believe the way she was looking at me, she wasn't afraid of me, the only emotion she was putting across was pity, she felt bad for me, because of the life I had to live. I smiled, I couldn't believe Bella wasn't afraid. I gently placed my hand over hers, which was still resting gently on the side of my face.

Bella smiled back at me, and I couldn't lie to myself anymore, the feeling I had for Bella, were not only the feelings of an older brother, or a close friend. I wanted Bella, with all my dead heart, and it was killing me that she would never feel the same.

"Bella, let's hunt, you must be incredibly thirsty." Bella winced when I said these words, and then she laughed.

"Actually Jasper, until you mentioned it, I wasn't thirsty at all." Bella laughed again, then she took a deep breath and I felt her emotions change, she was instantly nervous.

"Bella, please don't worry, you're going to do fine, I promise, and I will be right here with you, ready to help you through this." I smiled at her again, and she nodded I could still feel how nervous she was.

We walked out through the front door, and ran side by side into the forest, I could feel how excited she was to be running like this and remembered back to my first hunt, the first time I had felt the new speed that I had acquired, I smiled, it was the best feeling in the world.

We ran side by side until we were in the middle of the forest where I stopped and Bella stopped as well, she was laughing and I could tell she was enjoying herself, her eyes were lit up with excitement. I smiled again, wow Bella had a really strange affect on me, I don't remember when the last time I had smiled so much was.

"Okay Bella, I want you to close your eyes, and use your senses, what can you smell around us." Bella did as I said, and I was surprised when she instantly dropped into a crouch, I was proud when she led me in the right direction to a group of antelope that were taking a drink at the creek nearby.

Bella watched her pray, singling out the one she would attack, then looked at me and nodded, we leapt in synchronisation, the greatest predators known to man. We landed in the middle of the meadow and lunged on our pray, the antelope were afraid and both myself and Bella were able to drain to and satisfy our thirst.

After our first and extremely successful hunting trip, Bella and I headed back to the house, where I was sure that she would have a lot of questions to be answered.

"Jasper, what happened? Why were you there? Where does my dad think I am? What about Jacob, does he and the pack hate me now? What about Edward, and Alice, do they know what happened?" I sighed, these were the questions that were going to be hard for me to answer.

"Bella, Laurent attacked you in the meadow, I was there because I felt bad for what happened on your birthday, I felt bad for being the reason that Edward had left you, for being the reason that you were in so much pain."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, I hated myself for what I had done to Bella, I could have killed her myself, and then if that wasn't enough, I had taken away the love of her life, her best friend and her future.

"Your father thinks that you crashed your truck on the way to the mountain to meet Jacob, he believes you to be dead, Jacob has taken his rightful place as Alpha of the pack, they won't bother you as Jacob won't allow it. Edward and Alice have no idea of what has happened, they don't even know where I am."

I finished and silence filled the room, I looked up into Bella's face and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Jasper, none of this is your fault, Edward left me because he didn't want me anymore, it had nothing to do with you." Bella looked as though she would be crying if it was possible, I just shook my head.

"Oh Bella, that isn't true, Edward left because he didn't want you to get hurt, he is in love with you, I can prove it to you, and I promise I will. I don't want you to be hurting anymore, because it was my fault that they left, it was all my fault."

**Bella's Point of View**

How could Jasper blame himself for what had happened? Edward had left because he didn't want me anymore, it wasn't Jasper's or anyone else's fault, except for my own. I closed my eyes in pain, Edward had left me and my father thought me to be dead.

I hated hurting people, and Jasper had been hurting as well, thinking this was all his fault, I knew he would blame himself, and I had wanted so badly to convince him that it wasn't true. I was surprised at the fact that Jasper still thought Edward to be in love with me.

However this news didn't affect me in the way that I had expected it would, I had thought that I would be thrilled, I loved Edward, didn't I? It must be the after affects of what he had told me, my body and mind still telling me Edward didn't want me, I didn't want to hope that I was wrong, and cause myself the same pain as I had felt before, not again.

"Jasper, you must be mistaken, Edward doesn't love me anymore, he wanted to leave, he was sick of pretending to be human for me, and he was sick of having to constantly save me all the time, it wasn't your fault."

Jasper closed his eyes at my words and shook his head, he knew that I was speaking the truth, I knew my emotions were telling him of the pain that I felt from saying these words, I felt so unwanted by everyone when Edward had left me."

"Bella, I promise you, Edward, Alice nobody **wanted **to leave you, Edward made us leave to keep you safe, because he was so worried about you being hurt because of what we are, like you almost were at your birthday, by me. If you don't believe me that Edward is still in love with me then come with me now, we will go to Denali and see him, I will prove that none of this was your fault."

I couldn't believe Jasper was saying this, and even more so, I wasn't taking any of it in, my body couldn't process that Edward still loved me, he didn't I knew he didn't. I loved Edward, I was sure of that, but right now, I didn't want to leave here, I didn't want to see Edward, I wanted to stay with Jasper.

But instead I nodded, I had to see Edward, I had to know the truth, and I wanted him to know that after all the pain he had caused me, I had never been safe, unless I was with him. But even now, I couldn't imagine us being back together, if what Jasper said was true, and Edward still loved me, then that meant the reason we were staying apart, was because of me.

"Okay Jasper, I'm ready, let's go and see Edward, and Alice, I bet you've been missing her for the last few months."

**Jasper Point of View**

My dead heart plummeted, Bella wanted to go and see Edward, Bella was going to get back with him, I didn't want to admit to myself how much this was hurting me, I loved Alice, really I did, so why was the idea of staying here, all alone with Bella so much more appealing right now?

**Soooo what did we think?? Review please and the next chapter should be up tomorrow... or soon. :)**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

**Danii.**


	8. Everything's Changing

**Author's Note: Sorry for the really long time between updating (I know it's only been like a week, but for me that's ages.) Been doing a lot of school work and other things, but that's no excuse, so I'll try to have some more chapters up soon. I am not sure if I did this one very well. So let me know what you think, review please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Everything's Changing

Bella's Point of View

**Just to let you know, this chapter will be done in two different sets, this one will show you what happens from the Bella and Edward perspective, the next one that is up, hopefully tomorrow, will show you what happens from the Alice and Jasper perspective, just so that you understand fully. They will be in Bella and Jasper point of view only. This is a Bella and Jasper story and I don't want to do a Edward and Alice Point of view... sorry :)**

I couldn't believe we were almost back, I wanted to see Edward, to make him take me back, to make him see how much of a mistake it was for him to leave in the first place. How could he think I could survive without him? I've been in danger since he left, the only thing that has saved me is Jasper.

I looked over at my companion now, as we darted through the forest towards the Denali home I couldn't believe that he had stayed, he had left the love of his life Alice, to protect me. He had kept me safe, even when the person who I love had left, he had stayed.

I closed my eyes as I ran, allowing my other senses to guide me through the unfamiliar forest, we were getting closer now, I could smell the scent of multiple vampires, I opened my eyes and quickly glanced at Jasper, he wasn't slowing, and there was no way he had missed the scent, that must mean this is the Denali coven, Jasper wouldn't lead us into danger.

I closed my eyes again, allowing my other senses to take over, to warn me of any danger that was coming up, suddenly a new smell enveloped my senses, my eyes ripped open as I heard the sound of movement just ahead of me, I glanced at Jasper again and he reached out and grabbed my arm, steadying and reassuring.

I slowed down to a walk, with Jasper matching my pace, as we approached a final corner in the trees, Jasper squeezed my hand and took a deep unnecessary breath, as we walked around the corner there were two vampires waiting for us in the middle of a clearing, I recognised them both for two reasons.

The first was their appearance, they were both godly beautiful, enough so that they would make any model jealous, they had pasty white skin and toffee coloured eyes.

The second reason, because I knew them, one was my best friend Alice, who I couldn't help but feel anger towards, she had left, with Edward and the others. She should have fought to stay, like any best friend would but she didn't she just walked out of my life.

The other one, I think I would have recognised in any state of consciousness, I would have responded to even if I was dead. Edward, he was here right in front of me, standing there, watching me silently. Yet after all the dreams about him, the pointless hours alone wishing he was back, all I felt was anger towards him right now.

I squeezed Jasper's hand silently, telling him to stay with me. He glanced at me and nodded, and I saw Edward's head snap up in response to Jasper's thoughts. His lip curled back in anger and I saw his eyes turn solid. Edward wasn't happy with whatever it was that Jasper was thinking of.

Jasper caught the change of emotion, and dropped into a fighting crouch, I was shocked. I couldn't believe they would fight each other, Edward must have been really angry for Jasper to consider a fight. They stared into each other's eyes for another four and a half seconds, before Jasper straightened from his crouch and nodded towards Edward, a silent apology.

Edward nodded and I felt Jasper relax, I hadn't noticed his grip on my arm was tight until it was gone again, I sighed silently and looked at Jasper, he looked in pain, no pain didn't describe it. He was in agony, burning on the inside as his gaze locked onto Alice's. I glanced at Alice and saw her pleading with her eyes, begging him to understand, to forgive. What? I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Bella" his voice was the same as I remembered it, just like velvet, even my name sounded beautiful when spoken by him.

"Bella, can I speak to you please? Privately." Jasper instantly dropped his grip on my arm, and walked away from me without a backwards glance. I couldn't control my emotions and was instantly hurt that he would walk away from me so easily, he had promised not to let me get hurt and yet he was willing to leave me to the hands of this monster?

I was shocked, how could I think of Edward that way, for so long he has been my life, my whole world and now I looked at him as a monster, and for what reason? The only reason that I could think of was because he made Jasper leave my side, and not for the first time I was very glad for the glitch in my brain that made me immune to his mind reading powers.

Jasper swung around at the sudden change of emotions he must have been getting from me, and for a split second his face was a mask of pain, showing the guilt he felt for hurting me, and the agony he felt for walking away, I hid my face from him, and from Edward, looking down at the ground and wishing for the first time that I could be human, so I could cry the tears I so badly needed to cry.

Jasper turned away from me and continued to walk over to Alice, I couldn't see through him but I was sure he wasn't making eye contact with her, and when he got within reach, she reached for his hand but he pulled away, walking right past her and into the woods. Alice looked at Edward and something passed between them before he hung his head in dejection.

Alice turned and followed Jasper into the woods, I wanted more than anything to know what had passed between them. I was so curious. I looked up at Edward and found his eyes on me, but it didn't feel the same, not the way it used to.

His stare didn't make me nervous, he voice didn't make me week at the knees, and the way his eyes smouldered as they did now usually made me forget my trail of thought, but right now I couldn't forget anything except the fact that he had left me, to whatever fate Victoria had chosen for me he had left me, and now he had the nerve to want to talk to me?

"Bella, immortality suits you, you're beautiful. Even more so then the amazing young woman I held before." Edward stared at me, and I looked back into his eyes, but I didn't feel the spark, I didn't feel the need to be with him.

"Well Edward, I came here to tell you one thing, and one thing only, you failed. You left to keep me safe, and you failed. Laurent found me, and even if he hadn't Victoria would have. I was never safe in your world but I was in more danger out of it."

Edward was stunned, he stared at me as he comprehended what I was trying to tell him, I watched with satisfaction as his face twisted with frustration as he yet again tried to read my mind, and failed.

"Edward, I was almost killed, the only thing that saved me was your brother. Jasper did what you were too scared to do, he saved me, he turned me. To him, I will be forever grateful."

"Bella, please let me explain everything." Edward was pleading, Edward who had always had the upper hand in our relationship, was pleading with me, begging for me to let him have a chance to explain what had happened.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest before nodding, telling him to go on.

"Bella, I never wanted to leave you, but how could we stay? Isn't it bad enough that my existence almost got you killed by the psychopath James? Doesn't it get so much worse when it's my only family I have to protect you from? And I can't even do that."

Edward sunk to his knees with his face in his hands, I could tell he was upset, the memories rushing back to him of everything that had happened. Everything that had tried to hurt me, but nothing had hurt me as much as him leaving, and he should know that.

"Bella, I never imagined that Victoria would come back for you, or that Laurent would attack you, he'd been staying here. Please Bella you have to believe you, I left you so that you could be safe, I never wanted to hurt you."

Edward still wasn't looking at me, and all my senses were telling me there was something more, that something worse was coming. I tensed myself waiting for the mental pain that was sure to come, I couldn't imagine that he was finished yet.

"And what about your distractions Edward, if you loved me as much as you claim, you must have been very distracted in order to stay away for so long."

I watched as he flinched from my words, so I had hit a nerve, he had been distracting himself, I felt myself flinch as well at the pain, however it wasn't as bad as I had thought. It wasn't as strong as the pain from when Jasper had walked away from my side. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye when he finally looked up at me.

"Alice said, that I had to tell you this, that it was only fair. I have been distracting myself Bella, I have been hunting, I have been reading and playing my piano, I have tried talking to Carlisle and Esme, and I have even tried running to Canada and back a few times, but nothing worked. All I could think of was you, I needed something to get my mind off of you, something that would take me somewhere else completely, a full mental and physical distraction."

Even though I didn't need to breathe I felt my breath hitch at his words, was Edward telling me that his way of forgetting about me, the supposed love of his life, was to find a physical distraction... with another woman?

"Who?" It was all I could say, I didn't want to know the answer but I had to, I had to know who she was, and how was she better than me, how he could throw away everything we had, that I thought we had, for someone else. I had known all along I was never good enough for Edward.

Edward looked up at me, he seemed afraid, I knew he didn't want to answer this question, and he knew that he was going to have to. He took a deep breath, stalling for time and ran his hands through his already messy hair. Before finally looking back at me, dead in the eye.

"Alice." I let my breath out in a whoosh. My best friend. Alice. My best friend, who I had missed non-stop for the last four months, had spent that time, instead of missing me, sleeping with the one person she knew I was head over heels in love with.

I froze, every part of my body was still, I couldn't believe this. My best friend and my, soul mate? I couldn't believe that anymore, Edward wasn't my soul mate, if he was he wouldn't have hurt me like this.

Everything in my vision went red and the bloodlust kicked in, I was after all a new born vampire, and right now, I was a very angry new born vampire. I turned to the forest where Jasper had taken Alice, I was ready to kill, I wanted to rip her apart and I wanted Edward to watch, how could they do this to me, I thought they had loved me the way I had loved them.

Edward sprung to his feet when he realised what I was planning on doing, he grabbed my arm and swung me around, I pushed him hard in the chest and hissed. I was shocked I could make such a sound, I scared even myself, and Edward's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Don't you ever touch me again Edward Cullen, if you and you little friend don't want to die today you'll let me walk away right now."

Edward stared at me for a half a second and then nodded taking a step back away from me. I spun on my heel in the opposite direction to Alice and away from Edward, I didn't want to be anywhere near either of them. I took off running back to Forks, I would go back to the house where I had been living with Jasper, back home.

My new mind and body gave me the ability to think while I ran, and it was easy for me to comprehend that I wasn't entirely in that much pain from what had happened, what hurt me most and upset me most was Alice being disloyal to Jasper.

Jasper was so sweet and kind, he didn't deserve any of this. I knew I didn't either but it hurt me to think of the pain that he was in right now, he would need a friend. So with that in mind I turned back. Jasper had been there for me and I would be there for him, no matter what he decided to do.

**Sooo i hope you liked it, it was really hard to write, I was trying to stick with the Bella character as much as possible, but that's really hard because Bella would NEVER hurt Edward, or turn him down. Soo I did my best. Let me know what you think, review please.**

**Danii.**


	9. The Truth Emerges

**Okay I know it has been like almost a month since the last update, and I am sooo sorry, I have just had so much going on with graduation and then schoolies, and uni applications. But on the bright side I am on holidays now so I can do some more updates :) I will do another one for this story sometime this week, and for those of you who read my other stories as well I will be updating them hopefully either tomorrow or the next day :) Anyway. Hoping you all enjoy this chapter, I am not sure what you will think but I kind of liked it so hopefully you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, if I did, I would be very rich and have nice fast cars :)**

**Review Review Review **

A Love of a Different Kind

The Truth Emerges

I was running side by side with Bella, leading her, against my better judgement to the place where I had a feeling, we were both going to get hurt.

I glanced across at Bella who was running with her eyes closed, I felt shock flitter across my face as I looked at her. She was so beautiful, not beautiful in the way of a model like Rosalie, it was a different beauty. More elegant and sophisticated, Bella looked as though she had been born for this life, and I couldn't get used to how easily she was adjusting to our world.

We ran together in silence, while I wished I could reach out to her, longing to stop and talk to her, to know how she was coping with this, the knowledge she was about to see the love of her life, who had left her. Her best friend who had run away as well, and the rest of her chosen family, who had stood by and let her get hurt.

I know that sounds so harsh and it really is, I know the truth, that none of them, the exception being Rosalie of course, but the others didn't want to leave, they would never have chosen to leave Bella. But in Bella's eyes, they had chosen to leave her, and her old chosen family, the future she had been destined to have, had been taken away by the people we were about to see now.

I could feel the scent of vampires tickling my nose, we had made our way into one of the more common hunting grounds for the Denali coven and I could smell their scent everywhere around us. I felt Bella's uneasy glance as we entered the unknown territory with scents that were currently indistinct to her.

However the lack of response from me calmed her and we continued to run in the direction of the Denali coven. I could feel Bella's emotions begin to pick up the longer we ran, hurt, pain, anger and nervousness coursed through her body as she got nearer to the one she loved, the one who had left her.

As we ran deeper into the forest a new scent hit me, and this one was very fresh, I recognised the scent in an instant and reached out for Bella's arm. I grabbed a hold of Bella and we slowed our pace, walking slowly around the final corner until we found the two vampires who were waiting for us.

I felt Bella stiffen at my side, and her tiny hand tightened around mine, I nodded at her silently, promising I wouldn't leave her side and I would be there for her through anything, I would never leave her, not the way he had.

I was still watching Bella when I saw Edward's head snap up in response to what I had just thought, it had been a good break without having to constantly watch what I was thinking around him. I felt the anger rush through his body, and then the blood-lust which quickly followed.

I dropped Bella's hand a moved into my fighting stance as quick as lighting, Edward would have the advantage of knowing what my next moves would be through his mind reading, however I had always been the better fighter, this would be very interesting.

Then I realised what I was doing, how much this would hurt the ones I loved, Carlisle would be so disappointed and Esme would be heartbroken. Alice would be mad, and Bella would be so afraid of both of us should we fight. I straightened out of my crouch and nodded to Edward, my silent apology.

Edward was still mad at me, though I relaxed when I realised that the fight wasn't going to happen. We would save that for a later date should there be reason to continue. Edward was still watching me and nodded in response to that thought. I relaxed further and glanced back at Bella, she however only had eyes for Edward.

"Bella," Edwards voice was quiet and I felt Bella tremble next to me when he spoke her name, but something more alarming was happening with the emotions around me. I felt jealousy, from Alice, for a split second before she covered it. However it was there, Alice had been jealous and angry when Edward had said Bella's name.

I looked straight into Alice's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, why she hadn't spoken yet, why she hadn't thrown herself on us both and begged forgiveness. But Alice was avoiding my gaze, looking down at the ground and radiating guilt, I was only confused for a split second before I understood.

"Bella can I talk to you privately please?" I heard his voice again, the traitor, he was meant to be my brother, one of my best friends. But he was nothing to me, nothing more than a traitorous backstabbing jerk, I dropped Bella's arm and walked away without a backwards glance, I walked straight past Alice and into the trees behind her.

I could feel Bella's hurt and I assumed it was because I had walked away, I instantly felt terrible for leaving her, and at the same time I felt my dead heart sore because she wanted me to stay. But I couldn't do it, she was sure to find out very soon the same thing I was, and she would be crushed.

_I'll be there though, _I vowed silently to myself _for as long as Bella wants me in her life, I will stand by her side and I will pick up all the pieces that this is going to tear off of her._

I heard Alice following me through the trees, I stayed silent, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to have this conversation with her, I could tell she was nervous, and she felt guilty as well as hurt. I couldn't believe she was feeling hurt, and to think she would betray me in that way, it hurt me deep.

Finally I stopped and turned to face the girl I had thought I was in love with, the girl I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, the girl who was meant to be my soul mate, the little pixie in front of me hung her head in shame.

If this had been Bella I would have wrapped her in my arms and tried to comfort her, to make everything better, but right now I couldn't feel any pity for Alice, all I felt was anger.

"Out with it Alice, explain it to me now." My voice was heartless, cold and pitiless, I just wanted the truth so I could get on with my life.

"There's nothing to explain Jazz, I promise." Alice whispered looking up at me through her lashes. I was shocked, to think she would do this to me, betray me, hurt me and then to stand there and lie blatantly to my face? Who was she?

"So Alice, you're feeling jealous over Edward talking to Bella, guilty over feeling jealous and extremely nervous about me noticing, you won't even look at me, you haven't come bouncing up to give me a hug and you haven't gone and practically molested Bella, but there's nothing going on?"

Alice hung her head in shame once again, and sighed. She looked so pathetic and right now I couldn't bring myself to care, I wanted the truth and I wanted to fight. I was going to make Edward pay for betraying me, what kind of a brother does this? And even more so how could he hurt Bella in this way?

"Jazz I'm sorry, but you were gone, and I was upset and so was Edward and we were talking and he was comforting me and I was comforting him and then it just went further. I didn't mean for it to happen, I never wanted to hurt you."

It didn't matter, even if it was only a once off thing, which with Alice and Edward I seriously doubt, they are nothing if they aren't thorough. I turned my back on Alice, preparing to walk away, but I couldn't my mind was screaming at me to go the other way. Not back to Alice, back to Bella, because she would need me now more than ever before.

"Jazz plea-" But I cut Alice off before she could finish, I didn't want to hear her excuses, and I didn't want to hear her beg, because there was nothing I wanted anymore that Alice was able to give me.

"Alice don't even bother, you hurt me, you betrayed me and you broke my trust, once a cheater always a cheater, I can't believe you would do this to me, and to Bella." I walked past her but before I reached the end of the clearing so I could run back to Bella, she came to me.

Bella ran into the clearing and stared at me in silence, I could see the pain on her face as she looked at me and I stepped forward and wrapped her in my arms, I felt her arms around my waste and her head pressing into my chest. She sighed softly and I kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"Are you okay darling?" I asked her quietly, though knowing that Alice could hear me also, I felt Alice's emotions spike in pain at my words to Bella.

"I am now that I'm back with you." She replied with a heart breaking smile, and even though the situation was as tense and hurtful as it was I couldn't help but smile back at her.

Then my survival instincts kicked in and I spun back fast as lightening, there was now four vampires in this clearing. I pulled Bella back behind me ready to defend her if need be, though I refrained from dropping into my crouch, not wanting to make this situation anymore tense.

However Bella had never been one to want to be protected, and now she was one of us, she wasn't going to sit on the sidelines anymore. She pushed forward next to me, and gave me the look that quite clearly told me to leave her there or face the consequences I just nodded before looking back at Edward and Alice.

"Oh well isn't this so nice and sweet." Edward snapped sarcastically at me.

"How can you start this Edward? How can you say that after this is all your fault? You made us leave Forks, you chose to leave Bella, and you chose to _distract _yourself with my mate. You have created this situation. I protected Bella when you couldn't, and I bought her back here for you, all you've done is hurt her."

I felt Bella's tiny hand slip into mine and I smiled, Edward however looked ready to kill, I felt his emotions hit the danger point and watched as he dropped into his fighting crouch, I dropped Bella's hand and crouched forward springing at Edward before he could attack me first.

I heard Alice's scream for us not to fight, and watched through the corner of my eye as she threw herself in front of Edward to protect him from my attack, I however was already in the air and had no way to stop myself from coming down upon my target, which now had a very annoying pixie in front of it.

There was another scream of rage and I was shocked to see Bella flying underneath me from the side, she hit Alice hard on the side, tackling her out of the way and straight onto the ground to the left of Edward. I landed my attack at Edward attaching to him with my arms and legs and locking him in a vice grip.

I sunk my teeth into the skin on Edwards arms, not aiming to kill only to pain him, I was so angry and this fight I was ready for. I jumped away from Edward and glanced over at Bella, she had Alice pinned to the ground and was puncturing her skin in the way I had done to Edward.

I watched as Bella also leapt backwards away from her target allowing Alice to leap off the ground as well. Alice and Bella were standing ten feet apart with me and Edward about the same distance, all of us staring straight into each others eyes.

There was now four of us, two battles, one war, all ready to fight to the death. I wasn't sure who would walk away, but I knew that out of whoever it was who was leaving here today, no matter how mad I was at Alice and Edward I would miss who didn't walk away, and if I did, I would regret what I had to do. I saw Edward nod in response to my thoughts, and with that parting thought going through all four of our heads, the war dance began.

**Soooo there was the chapter, I know cliffie :) exciting right? Don't worry I won't leave it for too long :)**

**Hehe hope you enjoyed it though, and i hope it was worth the wait. Review and let me know what you think :)**

**Thank youuu**

**Danii.x**


	10. Irreversible

**Author's Note: Okay here is the next chapter, as I promised because I know I left the last one with a horrible cliffie and I felt bad :) But I am able to write a lot more because I am on holidays now so here you go and I hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise**

A Love of a Different Kind

Irreversible

Bella's Point of View

I was shocked, I couldn't believe this was really happening, my ex best friend, was opposite me now, crouched down, ready to kill. But the thing that I was finding hardest to comprehend, the attack she was about to launch, it was aimed at me.

I shifted my weight slightly, moving an inch to the left to better see my target, I didn't want to kill Alice, but I didn't want her to get me either. How this would end I had no idea. I glanced to the right of me, about ten feet away where Edward and Jasper were locked in the same fearsome battle as myself and Alice.

The four of us were beginning a war we wouldn't be able to end, I caught Edward's eye as he looked at me, staring deep into my blood red eyes, I saw the disappointment in his eyes and understood instantly what it would stand for, even though I couldn't read his mind, and it would appear that he couldn't read mine either.

I felt the fear flood through my body, but not fear for me, fear for those around me, however much Alice had hurt me, she had left me when I needed her the most, and then she had become the distraction Edward had so badly needed to keep away from me, but now standing opposite her in preparation to fight, I didn't want her to get hurt.

I glanced at Edward once more and felt more pain and fear, as I saw him standing opposite Jasper, a much faired fight I knew they were both ready to fight then they had ever had in either of their immortal lives, and I was sure one wouldn't walk away.

I felt afraid that this may be the final time I would ever see Edward, the final chance I would have at hearing the velvet voice that had held me captivated for so long in his presence, the last time I would get to look into his golden eyes and wonder what he was thinking and feeling at the time.

But as I felt all this for Edward, and my dead heart reached out for him, a tiny part of me wishing he would be okay, I knew in every cell of my perfect body that if I could choose who would walk away from the fight brewing next to me, I wouldn't choose Edward, I would choose the Texan god standing opposite him.

Jasper had been there for me when Edward couldn't, he had saved my life and then bought me here to a chance of happiness. He had lost his wife and soul mate because he had stayed to be there for me, and now he was willing to fight, perhaps at his own demise, to protect me.

I would choose Jasper over any other person right now, immortal or mortal or even wolf, Jasper would have my vote in any fight he was present. I could feel my heart tug towards him, and I felt my body respond to a cue I hadn't even given, preparing to launch myself in front of Jasper and protect him from any harm that Edward could cause him.

Jasper caught my sudden change in emotions and turned his head a fraction to look at me, though at the same time he kept his eyes on Edward as well. I nodded at him, letting him know silently that I cared about him and I would fight for him.

A heart breaking smile broke free on his face as he understood my un spoken message, he nodded at me as well, and I couldn't help an answering smile to the one that glittered on his face right now. But as Jasper looked away from me he was a fraction to late, Edward had launched an attack and was flying at Jasper his teeth bared at his old brother.

Jasper was ready and dodged the attack easily before the dance began, I watched in horror and waited for their movements to blur, however I was a vampire now as well, and the incredible speed that had once startled me was now mine as well, the fighting vampires never blurred and I was left to contemplate in horror as I watched to people I love fight to the death.

I didn't relax my position as I watched the dance, so I was ready when Alice through herself at me, I ducked underneath her launching her back over my shoulder, she hissed as she hit the ground but was on her feet again in a second, a move like that wouldn't hurt a vampire at all.

We began to circle on another, taking the occasional snap when we got to close, I heard the sound of metal being torn and took my chance, while Alice was distracted I leapt upon her back and pressed my venom soaked teeth to her petite throat, I felt her fangs did into my arm that was wrapped around her throat, for all the good it would do her.

"Stop, my sons, how can you fight like this? How can you hurt myself and our family over a petty argument?" Carlisle had come running into the clearing, with Esme at his side. Esme looked heartbroken and if she could cry real tears they would be soaking into her shirt right now as she took in the sight before her.

Emmett and Rosalie ran into the clearing as well, Emmett ran straight to the boys, ripping Jasper from where he was perched on Edwards back, in the same position I was on Alice's. Rosalie pulled me down from Alice and forced me to the other side of her, standing in between us like we were naughty children.

And standing there, with Rosalie between me and Alice, looking over to see Edward and Jasper standing apart as well, the anger vanished, to be replaced by shame. By no means had I forgiven Alice or Edward for what they had done, or for the pain that they had caused myself and Jasper, but to have laid our problems out in front of the rest of the family, to force them to intervene, that was going way too far.

Jasper jerked his arm away from Emmett, and I could tell he was still in a murderous rage, but he turned to face Carlisle and bowed his head in respect to the man he still considered a father in every right.

"Carlisle, I apologise for my actions, it was unforgivable the way I have acted and turned upon your family, you have offered me a safe and loving home, and another option to the murderous lifestyle of others of our kind. I will not make you choose between your family, I am the newest member to the coven and I will take myself out of the equation. I would be honoured if Bella would join me, however the choice is hers."

Jasper finished his small speech and raised his head first meeting Carlisle's eyes and then turning towards me, in that second I knew my future, though I had chosen this life to be with Edward, I would live it with Jasper, there was no where I would rather be then with him.

I nodded and stepped forward, I stood next to the quiet blonde vampire I had once been afraid of and bowed my head also.

"Carlisle, you welcomed me into your family, and I am sorry for the pain that I have bought upon you all, I will leave with Jasper."

I sighed and looked up into the eyes of the man I also consider a father in many ways, Carlisle smiled slightly at us both and nodded, I knew he regretted our decision, and would prefer if we had stayed, however he would never force one of the family to stay with us if it was against their own wishes.

"Esme, thank you for everything, you have been a mother to me since the day that I first met you, and if you would like to keep me in your life I would like nothing more than to be able to say I am still friends with you."

As I looked up at Esme she smiled at me once more and flitted lightly to my side, she lay her stone cold hand gently against my cheek and nodded, nothing more needed to be said between us. I instead turned to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett, I have always loved you as a brother, and Rosalie, though I didn't choose the path you would have in my situation, I was hoping we could one day become friends. I would like to thank you however for stopping me from doing something I would have regret."

Rosalie nodded once and Emmett moved forward to embrace me, I knew from this simple conversation and the response I had received that I would stay in contact with most of the Cullens, I looked into Edward's eyes one last time and saw nothing but remorse. He opened his mouth as he caught my eye but I cut him off before he could start."

"Don't Edward, save it, you've hurt me to many times and I don't want to hear your excuses." I felt Jasper flinch at my words and was unsure as to why, I turned to look at him but he didn't meet my eye instead he just nodded slightly.

In the same instant we began to run, I wasn't sure where it was that we were heading at first until the scents of the Denali and Cullen coven were unrecognisable amongst the trees once more and I knew we were far away from all the hurt we had received from Alice and Edward.

We continued to run and I began to recognise the area around me, we were heading back to Forks, I was surprised we would come back here, surely people would recognise me in Forks, however we were probably not staying long, if at all.

A sudden pain hit me as I realised Jasper had offered for me to leave with him, not for me to stay with him, what if he wanted to travel alone, perhaps return to Maria in Texas? I couldn't live my new life alone, and I didn't want him to leave me.

As I realised this I stopped running, Jasper stopped only a second later and was back by my side in a moment, he must have realised my suddenly changed emotions, I could imagine he could feel the shock, pain and worry about him leaving me again.

"Bella, what's wrong? If you think that you've made the wrong choice you can go back to Edward." I heard the pain in his voice as he spoke of me going back, and I just shook my head in silence and turned to look him in the eye.

"Jasper, are you going to leave me? I don't want to be on my own, I don't know how I would live with it."

Jasper looked shocked by what I had asked him and reached up to cradle my face gently in his hand.

"Bella darlin', why would I ever leave you? I have chosen to return here with you so you can see the pack and your friends, we obviously won't stay long but when we leave, we'll leave together. If that's what you want."

Jasper finished the last bit of his sentence with uncertainty. But I couldn't help but smile, that was all I wanted to have somewhere to go and somewhere to live with Jasper. I took a deep breath and nodded allowing myself to relax.

Jasper slowly and cautiously wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders pulling me gently against him, my head pressed lightly against his chest I breathed in deep, this was something different to being held by Edward, with Edward everything had felt right, with Jasper I felt like I was on fire, every inch of my skin burned for his touch.

I couldn't believe how badly I wanted him to hold me in his arms forever, I snaked my arms around his waist and inhaled his musky smell, this wasn't Edward, this was a love of a different kind, and this here with Jasper was so much better.

Even with my new memory and brain capacity I couldn't count how long we stood there for, still as statues in one another's arms. But when we finally pulled apart I looked into Jasper's eyes and smiled, he reached down and gently took my hand and we began to run together, we would stay together forever, as we ran back towards home.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Everything felt right as I ran with Bella, holding her hand felt so normal as we ran back towards the home we would know together. I knew we wouldn't stay long, we would go and make our own home in another remote town at some stage. I was sure Bella would stay with me forever now, maybe eventually she would become my mate, I could only dream.

I knew that our future would take us to different places, and I didn't know where just yet, but one I was sure of, we would be going back to Denali. From the emotions Edward had felt when Bella wouldn't hear him out I knew this wasn't over yet, and the fighting was far from done. I had a feeling, and it wasn't a good one, that this fight would leave one of us with nothing but ashes, and the memories of the ones who once loved us.

**Okay so there was that chapter, I know it seems as though the story is closing down but it isn't yet :) I still have a little bit planned for these two, and also for the other characters in the story, including a Jacob and another character :P Yay.**

**Anyway not to give to much away, review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks ciao. x**


	11. Epic Confusion

**Sorry it's been awhile, a lot of things have happened including the suicide of one of my best friends. But here is the next chapter and the next one will be up tomorrow because I have already written it :) enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A Love of a different Kind

Epic Confusion

**Bella's Point of View**

We ran side by side down the huge driveway towards the Cullen's mansion home in Forks, Jasper was still holding my hand lightly in his own, and I couldn't help but feel elated that we would be staying together, though I had only known the Cullen's a short time, and I had never really known Jasper well, returning to this home, with him by my side, felt like returning home.

We ran up to the front of the house, where I stopped for a moment to take in the beauty I had never fully recognised until I had changed into the creature that I was now, I couldn't believe this would be my home from now on, mine and Jasper's.

I sucked in a deep breath and turned to glance at Jasper, he was staring at the house as well with a pained look on his face, I couldn't help but think he was remembering the last time he was at this house without me, when him and Alice were here together, when they were happy.

I cringed at the thought of what I had done to Jasper's relationship with Alice, they had always been so close, like the perfect couple, and me with my clumsiness and bad luck had managed to tear apart a match made in heaven, wow I really was a magnet for bad luck.

I pulled my hand away from Jasper gently without meeting his eyes, with this new range of guilt that I was feeling for what had happened, I didn't feel right standing there and holding his hand. I didn't look at him as I walked away, walking through the front door into the house that would be mine for however long we chose to stay here.

I could sense that Jasper was following me into the house, but I didn't want to talk to him right now, I didn't want to explain how guilty I was feeling for what had happened with Alice. Instead I decided to go to Edward's room, it would be my room from now on, his was the only stuff I wouldn't feel bad for throwing out the window, except for Alice's, but Jasper would be sleeping in there as it was his room as well.

With that in mind I headed up the stairs to destroy every memory this house held of Edward, to get rid of his clothes and personal belongings, I would make his room into my own and then I would be able to forget how much he hurt me, and remember nothing but how I was strong enough to pull through.

**Jasper's point of View**

I was really confused right now, me and Bella had been getting along really well, I knew this would be hard from the beginning we are both really hurt over the losses that we have sustained from the ones we thought loved us more than anything, but I had thought that we would have each other through the hardest parts, that thought was what had made the road ahead seem easy.

But now as we stood in front of our house, where I was waiting for the bombarding of the memories of time spent with Alice, and waiting for Bella to break down over her memories with Edward, I was hit with a different memory, a memory that hurt me more than any of the memories of Alice ever could.

I was standing in the lounge room with the family, Bella was opening her presents for her 18th birthday, without warning she sliced her finger on the wrapping of the present, and the scent of her blood filled my nose, filled my very being, intoxicating, it was like a drug and I could resist.

I closed my eyes and looked down in shame as I remembered the feeling of slamming into Edward as he threw himself in front of Bella to protect her from me, I remember snapping at her and fighting my family to let me have her. It was too much to bear, how could I have hurt Bella in that way? And how could she be by my side now?

Apparently Bella was having the same thoughts as I was, she dropped my hand and walked away from me, without a backwards glance she silently walked into the house that we would now share, I tried to shrug off the depressing memories of my biggest mistake and followed Bella slowly into the house.

When I walked in Bella was still looking around, paused at the base of the giant staircase, she ignored me walking into the house and looked upstairs instead. That hurt a lot, I know what I had done had hurt her, and it was so wrong, but I didn't want her to hate me for my mistakes.

Still without looking at me I felt Bella's emotions change, she became sad and then determined and yet again without a backwards glance she walked up the stairs onto the second level of the house, I heard her continue up onto the third level and heard her footsteps as she walked into Edward's room.

I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was afraid of me, she was hiding out in Edward's room, trying to get closer to him again, I felt so horrible for everything that I had done, I closed my eyes in defeat and walked to the room that I had shared with Alice, I was waiting yet again for the painful memories, but instead all my mind showed me was pictures of Bella.

I made my decision quickly, if Bella was afraid of me then I would give her some space, hopefully she will choose to stay with me, but it is her choice if she wishes to return to Edward, I am sure she will be offered another chance with him. I could only hope she chose to remain here with me instead.

**Bella's Point of View**

Okay, I was confused to put it mildly, if I was telling the truth I would say I was epically confused, I had cleaned out all of the old furniture and clothes from Edward's room, bouncing in and out through the window and down to his Volvo which he had left behind, I had now chosen to take all his old things and donate them to charity.

I had walked down the stairs feeling much lighter now and looking for Jasper to see if he would like to join me in removing Edward from _our _house, I liked the sound of that. When I found Jasper he was sitting in his and Alice's room, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling in silence, I knew he heard me arrive and would have felt my emotions as well, however he gave no sign saying he knew I was there.

"Hey Jasper, I am going to take a few of Edward's things that he won't need anymore and donate them to charity, would you like to come along?" I kept my voice light and playful, he didn't need to know we were taking the whole room, just yet.

Instead of looking at me though Jasper rolled his head in the other direction and looked out his window into the forest.

"No Bella, not today I need to hunt, it's been a while." I was stunned at the cold tone of his voice, he leapt of the bed in a smooth and fluid motion and was out the window in another second, I was shocked that he had left so quickly and that he had invited me to join him, we had been hunting together, therefore I would need to hunt soon as well.

After considering for a second chasing Jasper and asking him what was wrong, I decided against it, maybe it was just the memories, he was probably missing Alice and his old family, and he would need time alone to cope with the grief, I only hoped that when he was ready he would come to me.

But what if that wasn't really the reason? I had always known that I was never good enough for Edward, with his god like looks and intelligence I couldn't ever compare to, so what had made me think in a million years that I would be good enough for Jasper?

A god in looks in his own right, maybe not as book smart as Edward as he hasn't had as much free time for studying however he was by all means still a intelligent person, and he had the kindest heart I could ever imagine, he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it. How could I possibly think that I was good enough for Jasper?

He must have realised how boring I can get, that was the reason Edward left after all, he got bored and tired of saving me all the time, for all I knew Jasper wouldn't ever come back, he would leave me to live this life that I chose without the reasons for choosing it.

I stood dead still for about an hour, just staring at the window that Jasper had disappeared through, wondering if I would be able to stay like this for the rest of eternity. How could I survive living a life of solitude? Sure I had never been a person who wanted to talk to anyone and everyone, I was shy and nervous around people, but I didn't want to live the life of a recluse.

I wanted to have friends, and people to talk to, I wanted to know that I was loved and wanted and welcome in some places, I wanted more than anything right now to be able to have someone tell me that they wanted me in this world, and I had no one I could turn to.

There was only one option that I could see who would willingly spend time with me now, Charlie couldn't know I was alive, I wouldn't be alive if the werewolves knew, I was there natural enemy, and Jasper didn't want to be around me, sure I didn't know that for definite, but it was obvious, in my mind at least.

I turned to where I had left my phone, deciding that I wasn't strong enough to live my life alone, and if living a lie with Edward and knowing I would get hurt again was what it took, I would rather know I have pain coming to me, then to be alone.

I felt so weak as I picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number, raising the phone to my ear I heard it begin to ring, but my other senses kicked in at they picked up something much stronger and more threatening than my psychotic ex.

I could hear something moving towards the house at very quick speeds, one taste of the air around me told me it wasn't Jasper returning from his hunt, this wasn't a smell I recognised, yet it wasn't a human. I could hear the thumping of a wet heart pumping blood around a large body, yet it wasn't remotely appetising.

In a second I dropped the phone, hanging up on Edward who was still yet to answer, no doubt he was off distracting himself with Alice. I raced to the front door and peered out onto the front lawn where I saw the pack, but this wasn't the pack as I remembered them.

There were eight werewolves here, some I recognised, but some I didn't. I recognised the gigantic black wolf, which I knew was Sam, who was facing off with the wolf I recognised as Jacob. Besides Sam was Paul and Jarred, and one new wolf I didn't recognise, this wolf was stone grey and very shaggy.

On Jacob's side there was Quil and Embry, and another unrecognisable wolf, this one was sandy brown and gangly. The wolves were facing off as though ready to fight, however only Sam and Jacob looked as though they were willing to allow this to become a fight. The other wolves looked apprehensive about fighting there brothers.

I raced down the stairs towards Jacob, Jake swung his huge head towards me and I instantly recognised fear in his eyes, a moment to late I turned and realised the cause of their fight, me. Sam wanted to get me, and Jacob was here to protect me.

What made me realise this was the massive black wolf that was in the middle of a jump that was going to bring him down on top of me, where he would then proceed to destroy me. I knew I couldn't fight the werewolves, I couldn't hurt my friends, even though they now saw me as an enemy.

I felt my body tense as I waited for impact and surely the death that would follow.

**Sooo that was it... what did you think? Review please, Danii xx.**


	12. Friend or Foe

**And here is the next chapter to the much loved story :) Which is really good, thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, I am happy to say that everyone seems very happy with the story. I am going to be updating again sometime in the next couple of days, and I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time :) Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately... I don't own twilight... :(**

A Love of a Different Kind

Friend of Foe

Bella's Point of View

I closed my eyes, a last moment reaction remembered from my human years, a reaction to fear and incoming pain. I felt the impact, it was much stronger then even I had expected, first the impact of the massive wolf slamming into my body, and then secondly as my body hit the ground.

The second one was quite an impact as Sam had intercepted me on the stairs and it was quite a way to the ground. Though I knew that in all reality this was probably the easiest answer to my problems that I could have possibly found, live alone or live a lie, death certainly seemed easier.

Yet as the prospect loomed, to end my life, I wished it could be different, I didn't want to die here, when I didn't know how I felt about Jasper, or how he felt about me. I didn't want Jacob and the wolves to have to watch my death, and I wanted to have a chance to warn Jasper, so he didn't come home and meet the same fate as I did.

Jasper would be a lot stronger fighter then I am, and Jasper would fight for his life in ways that I wouldn't, even now in this situation I couldn't decide whether Sam was friend or foe, he was trying to kill me, therefore he was my enemy, yet I couldn't bring myself to fight someone I had once considered a friend.

In the second that had passed for all of this to run through my now lightning quick thought process, the wolves had begun to fight. Sam's pack wasn't attacking the others, merely blocking them from getting to Sam and therefore saving me.

I could hear Jacob howling, crying out in pain and I knew that whoever was holding him down wasn't being as nice as the other wolves. I wondered why Sam was waiting, why he hadn't just gone ahead and killed me yet, maybe he was hesitating, maybe he would give in and let me have mercy.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into the black pools that were the eyes of the wolf, and in his eyes I saw no mercy, I saw no second chances and I saw no forgiveness, Sam wasn't going to let me walk away. I was going to die here.

I closed my eyes again, not willing to look into the face of my death, not willing to let my old friend see how much he was hurting me by not giving me a chance to live the life I had finally gotten a go at. I knew Sam wanted my eyes open, so he could communicate as best he could, but in a moment of childishness and stupidity, I wanted to be stubborn.

I kept my eyes closed firmly and heard Sam bark angrily, it wasn't a question or a statement, it was a demand, to me. He wanted me to obey him the way his pack did, but that wasn't going to happen, I threw my head to the side, looking away from Sam's massive face and kept my eyes closed as tightly as I could.

I knew this would aggravate Sam, he wasn't used to having his orders ignored, and I wasn't sure how he would react. He was already mad at Jacob for standing in his way to get to me, how would he react now when I refused his orders, and in front of his pack as well.

I got my answer to that very quickly, and it wasn't what I expected, there was a screaming sound, like metal being torn apart, and a burning feeling in my left wrist, I couldn't keep my eyes closed, I cried out in pain and sat up staring at my wrist.

My left wrist was barely still attached to my arm, it was hanging by a thread of skin, I cried out again at seeing my immortal body mutilated like this, nothing scared me more than the way I felt right now, not even when I had met James at the ballet studio, because then at least I knew Edward was coming for me, consciously I didn't but there was a part of me, deep down that knew he was coming to help me. Now I had no one.

That was proven wrong pretty fast as well, I heard a rushing sound, and then a sudden feeling of relief, Sam was gone, he was no longer on top on me. I rolled to my feet in a second and realised Sam was fifty metres away laying on his back.

Jacob was suddenly on top of him pinning him to the ground and in another second Jacob's pack had Sam's pack completely immobilised. I was so confused how this had all happened so quickly and then I saw my saviour.

Jasper was walking towards me slowly, he had both his hands held out as though he was worried he would frighten me, but I had never been less scared in my life, Jasper was here, and I was alive, I wasn't going to live the rest of my life alone, and I was going to have a life.

I ran into his arms and let him hold me for a moment, he whispered in my ear, words I wasn't even listening to, and gently stroked my hair to keep me calm. Finally I pulled away from Jasper, though all I wanted to do was stay with him forever.

I looked over at the pack, but they weren't the pack anymore they were the Quileute boys, the wolves had vanished and in their place stood the overly muscled, russet coloured teenagers I had grown to love. Except for the grey wolf, I was shocked at first to realise that they small grey wolf was none other the Leah Clearwater, and she didn't look happy when she caught me staring. I looked away at the other boys, Jacob was smiling that might be a good sign.

Sam stepped forward and looked at me and Jasper standing together, Jasper changed his position ever so slightly so he was slightly in front of me, ready to push me out of the way if there was another fight. I felt safe with him around, and it caused me to smile.

"Jacob has convinced me that I am making a mistake by destroying you both, though you have broken the treaty that my founders created, it was under permission from out _true _alpha. I therefore will leave you both in peace unless there is another breach."

Sam turned his back on us and without a backwards glance at us or a look to any of his pack members changed into the beast he was inside, and raced into the forest. I was silent for a moment, as I watched all the other boys follow their leader back towards their home.

Only Jacob stayed to speak to us, and I was very grateful that he did, I had many questions and I wanted answers.

"Jake, what happened? Why did he attack me like that, and how did you get him to stop? Does this mean you still want to know me, even though I am what I am now? Does this mean I can still spend time with you, and see you, obviously not on the reservation but you can come here sometimes, or we could go to Forks, cause I –"

Apparently Jacob remembered I wasn't going to run out of breath because he held up his hand to cut me off, must also be remembering when I get a bit frantic I tend to talk a lot, and ask pointless questions.

"Bells, Sam attacked you because you broke the treaty, he stopped because I reminded him I am the rightful Alpha and I gave permission for you to break the treaty. Of course I still want to know you, yes we will be spending time together and we will figure it out later, give me a call soon, right now I have to get home though, Sam's not in a good mood."

I nodded silently and Jake leaned forward and gave me a tight one armed hug, I laughed because both of us were holding our breath, Jacob must have realised this as well because he gave me a smile I loved before turning and running after his brothers.

Jasper took me gently by my right hand and led me into the house, I followed him slowly into the kitchen where he instructed me to sit at the dining table. I laughed again because these were all props, the Cullen's felt no need for food as none of us here ate.

"I am not sure how these injuries heal, I know that it will heal itself but Carlisle is the expert, usually if I injure someone they aren't in any state that they're going to heal from." Jasper looked up suddenly as he said this, checking to make sure he hadn't scared me.

I looked away from his gaze, I couldn't believe this, I wanted to be someone fun, who Jasper would want to have around, I didn't want to be the Bella I had been with Edward, the one who had constantly needed saving because I couldn't protect myself, and on the first day we're alone together, Jasper needs to be my knight in shining armour.

Jasper sighed quietly and stood up moving away from me quickly, before I could worry about the distance created between us though he had returned. He was now carrying a small bandage which he wrapped around my wrist to hold it together, like you would with a band aid and a paper cut.

"I am not sure if this will heal the way it's supposed to, I will have a look at it in a few days and if it's not right I guess we're going to have to go and see Carlisle."

I felt my stomach squirm uncomfortably at these words, my moment of weakness earlier when I thought Jasper wasn't returning, when I had considered returning to Edward so that I wouldn't be alone. Now that I had Jasper back by my side, nothing sickened me more than the thought of seeing Edward's traitorous face.

Jasper glanced at me with a funny look on his face, it took me a moment to realise he must have been picking up on the sudden angry spike of my emotions, I looked down, a natural reaction to hide the blush that would never appear again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Edward and Alice." I said quietly still not looking up again. Jasper sighed quietly and got up to walk away, I don't know what made me do it but on instinct I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

Jasper turned back to me, shocked and looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Jazz, don't go, stay for a while longer." Jasper just shook his head and pulled his arm out of my grasp, it only took a moment before the feeling of rejection sunk in, I looked away from him once more not wanting him to know how much it had hurt that he didn't want to stay.

"You'll be thinking about them a lot Bella, Edward was, _is _the love of your life, your soul mate, you're not going to get over that in a couple of days, and I'm sorry but I can't be around you when you are thinking of Edward. Jealousy still gets to the best of us."

With that Jasper ran to his room, I was shocked by his words and more than a little confused, what could he mean by that? Why would Jasper be jealous that I think of Edward, and when Jasper was around I couldn't think of Edward.

I got up from the table and ran to the stairs, I wanted to know exactly what Jasper had meant by his cryptic remarks, and I want to know where we stand, is he leaving or staying? Are we friends, or is there the possibility of us being so much more?

I stopped outside Jasper's bedroom door, which was closed and took a deep and unnecessary breath, I reached up and knocked on the door quietly, hearing Jasper call for me to come in, I opened the door and walked into his room, ready to get the answers for my future.

**Okay so there was the chapter, I know it's exciting :) I have a few more things for this story yet :) And then sadly it will be winding down, which will give me some time to focus on my other stories which I have been neglecting :(. But I still have quite a few chapters planned yet, and surprises you won't see coming :) **

**Sooo Review and let me know what you think, oh and if anyone has any good ideas or anything they would like to see in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in if it doesn't conflict with my plans :) Thanks and review!**


	13. Answers

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry for such a long wait on this story, I honestly thought I had already uploaded this chapter and it wasn't until I finished writing the next chapter today that I realised I hadn't uploaded this one yet. So you won't have to wait nearly as long until I have the next chapter up however I do want a few reviews first so I still know if people are interested in the story still after me making you all wait so long!**

A Love of a Different Kind

Answers

Jasper's Point of View

I didn't know what I wanted, I had never been so confused in my whole existence. For someone who is in tune with every emotion around me, I had never felt emotions this strong before, and they were all mine. I couldn't stay in a room with Bella when she was thinking of Edward, I didn't want to be there, I had to get out.

I was standing in my room in silence thinking, part of me just wanted to be alone, so I could figure out my confusing feelings towards Bella. Yet at the same time, a larger part of me wanted so badly to stay with her when she had asked, and even more for her to follow me, or give some indication that she might possibly feel the same as I am starting to realise that I do.

I never thought I could live without Alice, it was a thought that had never even crossed my mind, but with Bella around, living without Alice didn't only seem possible but incredibly easy. I couldn't think of Alice when Bella was around, I needed to figure out my feelings, perhaps go for a run where I could get away from Bella and the intoxication her presence seemed to cause me.

I took a step towards my window, planning to go the faster way rather than risk encountering Bella in the kitchen, however I was stalled by a knock on the bedroom door. I took a deep breath, unnecessary but calming, and called for Bella to come in.

When Bella entered the room I was engulfed by her sweet smell, instantly intoxicated, I shook my head slightly to get myself back under control.

"Bella" I nodded politely and turned away from her, walking over to my bed where hopefully I would be able to think clearly, but alas vampire senses get the better of me. Bella looks at me straight in the eyes, and I can instantly tell she is nervous yet determined as well.

"Jasper, I need answers, I don't understand any of this." I could tell she was upset, and obviously confused I could read all that in her voice and face without the extra sense that told me how she was really feeling.

"What don't you understand Bella? You know I will answer any questions you have for me." I spoke calmly trying to get her to relax, I wasn't sure what she was so upset about, perhaps she had questions about Alice and Edward, I had spent a lot more time around them, perhaps she is thinking I could have predicted this.

"None of this makes any sense! Edward left me because I was too boring and he got sick of saving me all the time, I made friends with Jacob and I was slowly healing, I don't remember what happened in the clearing, I remember meeting Laurent, then I wake up here, thinking surely I'm dead because you're here and it's like a dream."

I was surprised, even with my vampire enhanced senses I was having trouble understanding Bella with the speed she was speaking I could tell she was beginning to get agitated with her limited understanding of what had happened to make her into what she is now.

"Then you want us to go to Denali because you're obviously still in love with Alice, we find out what we did and you left with me, you say you want me around and that you're jealous when I think of Edward, yet when I ask you to do something with me you refuse and act like you're angry at me. Are you mad because I made you lose Alice? Please Jasper, I just need answers, then I'll leave, I'm going back to Edward."

I was shocked, she was going back to Edward, I felt my dead heart break into a million pieces on the floor at the thought of him holding her again, after he hurt her the way he did. I couldn't believe she would forgive him for that. I shook my head in silence and answered her questions in a monotone.

"I stayed when the rest of the family left, I wanted to make sure that you were alright, I felt so guilty for what I had done to you. I followed you to the clearing because I was worried about you, the wolves got to Laurent but they weren't in time to save you, I got permission to change you from Jacob, anything to keep you alive."

I could tell Bella was hurting from the way I was speaking but I couldn't help it, nothing had meaning to me right now, I felt completely detached from everything that could have ever meant anything to me. I had no plans to return to Alice, I could possibly forgive Alice, but I couldn't see Bella with Edward, not watching him having the life I wanted more than anything else.

"I bit you in the clearing and returned you to this house, where I knew you would be more comfortable, we went to Denali and we came back here, I wanted to stay with you forever, protect you from being hurt again. I couldn't go with you because I needed time to figure things out in my own head."

I saw Bella's face collapse into misery and felt the pain in her emotions at my last words and wondered what I had said to upset her, I couldn't understand any of it maybe she was just thinking of how she had left Edward in Denali to return here with me, and have it be pointless when she realised she couldn't live without him.

I rolled on my side and looked out the window, not wanting to look at Bella knowing she was going back to him, forgiving him for hurting her. I would never hurt her.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had never felt so upset in my entire existence, not even when Edward had left me, and that was the worst memory I could think of. Jasper had things to figure out in his head, surely that was about whether he would forgive Alice, and now he rolled away from me, a clear dismissal. He was going back to Alice, and didn't care that I was going back to Edward.

Well I had made my choice and I wouldn't go back on it now, I knew now that the love I felt for Edward was only a shadow of what I could truly feel, of what I felt for Jasper now, but I couldn't explain this to Jasper, and I was too weak to live my life alone.

My choices were to force my company on Jasper, who wasn't interested in having me around, surely he just thought of me as the person who ruined his relationship with Alice, or going back to Denali, apologising to Alice for attacking her and begging Edward to take me back.

I closed my eyes at the thought of him rejecting me and saying no, there was no one left for me if Edward turned me away. I would not force my company on Jasper, I couldn't go home to Charlie and I could hardly spend every day with Jacob the way I used to, not in this condition.

I turned with my eyes still closed, not wanting to watch Jasper's back as I walked away from the perfect life we could have had if he was willing to give me a chance, my lifetime of insecurities rubbed it in my face that as always I was never good enough for what Jasper would expect.

I moved at vampire speed back down the stairs to the kitchen table where I grabbed my mobile phone off the table, there would be nothing more I would need, I didn't feel like driving I felt like running, following my instincts and possibly hunting along the way.

I ran through the front door for what could possibly be the last time, I looked back at the giant house as I ran away, running back to a life that I didn't even want, the future I had chosen had changed so much, and now I was regretting my choice.

**Okay so there is the 13th chapter, I am really excited as I said I have already written the next chapter, and it has a bit of a twist in it, the chapter after explains it a little bit better so you will just have to bare with me lol. So please review and let me know if you are still interested in this story, if not then I won't bother writing any more of it.**

**Thanks.**

**Dani**

**x**


	14. Returning to Everything I didn't want

**Here we go as promised, the next chapter... and I didn't even make you wait all that long, thank you to everyone who reviewed my story I loved all the feedback, good and bad. So please continue the reviews because I try my best to answer the questions and take on the feedback.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Returning to Everything I didn't want.

Jasper's Point of View.

I was shocked, I hadn't believed that Bella could possibly have moved so fast in her attempt to escape from me and from this house, but I could read emotions and I had felt the love that she held for me, the fear of rejection and the heartache thinking that I didn't want her around, and also her horror at the idea of living alone.

I rolled back to where she had been a moment ago, ready to let go of my dignity and beg her to stay with me, not to go back to that traitor Edward and my ex. I couldn't believe she was gone already, for the fraction of a second I was angry, how could she turn her back on me after all I had done for her? But I wasn't a selfish person and I wouldn't hold her choice against her.

Now it was time for me to make my choice, did I follow her and attempt to persuade her to change her mine? Knowing people's emotions made me hate to meddle in them, however was now the time for me to finally turn my back on my own prejudices and chase the one thing that could make my life as happy as I have always dreamed?

I know now that the love I once felt for Alice was only temporary, a small token of what I had to give in comparison to what I was feeling for Bella now, but how do I convince her to choose me over Edward? Her soul mate and best friend.

I closed my eyes for a moment, dwelling on the most difficult decision I would have to make, Bella's happiness or my own? I questioned again why they couldn't be intertwined? Why we couldn't be happy together in this life rather than being one or the other. I was still not 100% sure that this couldn't be the case however I also wasn't sure whether I was strong enough to survive the rejection.

I can survive fierce vampire battles in Texas, newborns attacking the family and even the Volturi however I wasn't yet sure if rejection from the person that I loved more than anyone else in the world would finally be the thing that would be strong enough to destroy me.

I lay on my side, rolled back to the window and stared as the sky changed colour over the hours that I lay there and thought, I lay there for days, not moving never ready to face reality, until finally the desire to hunt over powered me and I lunged through the window.

I knew the second that my body was in the fresh air and freedom that I wasn't coming back to this house after my brief hunt, I was going to Denali, I couldn't live my life not knowing what Bella would have said to me. Surely my life will not be as happy without her involved, but I know deep in my heart I won't be able to live until I know the truth and strength of her feelings for me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was on the outskirts of Denali now, escaping from my mind as I flew into the mind of a huntress, crouched in the buses as I inhaled the sweet scent of my pray, I was hunting a pack of deer, they were my pray and I was there hunter, I was on the verge of making my leap and fulfilling my desires when another scent over powered my senses.

I knew that scent, it was something I was too accustomed to be mistaken over who it could be, and it was also something I was not ready to deal with yet, I could smell Edward, in the heat of the moment I made a decision.

Edward's scent was making me feel sick, and the idea of laying next to him, being with him physically and giving my whole existence to him was purely repulsive. In that moment while I was still in the mind of a huntress I was strong enough to live my vampire existence on my own, and I knew I was strong enough to make my own choices and make my own life.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Alice, can you smell that? That was Bella's scent, I would recognise it anywhere." Edward frowned as he inhaled deeply, confusion leaking through his calm exterior as he realised that Bella had been here, and she had been alone.

Edward took off in pursuit of Bella, where he had inhaled her scent and he was now chasing the woman that he had loved, left and lost. He had to find her there was no way he was letting her escape again.

As Edward ran as fast as he could he was attacked, pounced on sideways by a little pixie and his bear of a brother Emmett. They wouldn't let him up and he knew as he wasted precious time here being pinned down by his family the chances of him catching up to Bella were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Emmett get off me, that was Bella that was her scent she came back her Emmett, on her own that has to mean she has come back for me!"

Emmett snarled at the brother he had pinned on the ground, baring his teeth in warning for Edward to stop his pointless struggling and listen to his brother for once.

"Yes Edward, you're right she came back here, she came back alone, probably looking for you, but at the same time she caught your scent and she ran, if she really wants to see you she will come back, you can't force her to stay now!"

As always Alice is speaking sense, but I can't get the image out of my mind of Bella, my sweet Bella, so heart broken when I had left her, turned into a fearless night crawler, she was within my reach and now because of reason I had to let her go again.

I forced Emmett off me and ran back to Denali, I entered the house and ignored the questions and worried looks from the rest of my family, choosing instead to go to my bedroom and start playing my music instead. My Bella was so close and yet at the moment I couldn't touch her.

**Jasper's Point of View **

**3 Days Later**

I raced into Denali, ignoring the shocked looks from my old family and searching for Edward or Alice, or even the face I wanted to see more than any others, the face of my beautiful Bella.

I saw Alice at last she was sitting and talking to Edward who seemed to be upset, surprise surprise there was always something wrong with Edward. I approached the pair silently and stood in front of Alice until she looked up, I felt her emotions of recognition, shock and excitement race through her body before she threw herself into my arms.

"Jazzy, you came back for me I knew you would forgive me Jazzy I knew you would!" I just shook my head and gently prized Alice away from myself, staring straight at Edward I asked the question I needed to know the answer to, worry coursing through me as I felt the pain he was feeling, something surely hadn't happened to Bella, could accident prone Bella have finally found a way to hurt vampires?

"Where is she Edward? Where is Bella?"

Edward stared at me in shock, his emotions changed to anger and then to worry, he leapt to his feet and stared into my eyes.

"What do you mean Jasper? Where is Bella, I should be asking you that the last time I saw her she was high tailing it out of here with you."

I was shocked myself, Bella had been so sure of returning here, I had felt her forcing her feelings back towards Edward, preparing to return trying to force her emotions to forgive him for the pain he had caused her, how could she not be here?

"If Bella isn't with you, and she isn't with me... Where is she? We have to go and see Carlisle."

And together Edward and Jasper ran side by side, their fight forgotten in the united goal to find the girl that owned both of their hearts.

**There we go, thats the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you all though! The next chapter will be up soon... thanks!**


	15. The Illusion of Time

**Okay here is the next chapter, I am not completely sure of the path that I have chosen to go with here and it will make or break the story, I had two ideas of which way I could take the story and I flipped a coin and this was the result, I started working into this at the end of the last chapter and I am worried what everyone will think, soo please review and let me know what you think!**

A Love of a Different Kind

The Illusion of Time

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood looking out over the city, thousands of people standing before me, staring up at me, awe and wonder in their eyes, I waited patiently knowing that any moment now I would wake up. Well maybe wake up is the wrong word since I don't technically sleep, however two weeks into my forced solitude after I abandon both Edward and Jasper without telling anyone of my plans I started having... Visions.

Not the kind of visions which Alice have, my visions didn't tell me anything about the future (at least I didn't think they did) and I certainly didn't go into some kind of weird trance the way Alice used to. My visions were more or less the product of my imagination after I was bored on my own for a while.

After all being alone for long periods of time is not a very interesting life, I had never needed the company of other people when I was human and I thought I may have managed alone, however I had never realised just how important those few hours of contact with people while I was at school were in regards to my sanity.

After I got used to my visions, I began to wonder why I always saw the same thing, in the end I decided I was trying to create myself and alternate universe, after all I was so dreadfully lonely, why not see visions of myself with people surrounding me.

The only thing that didn't make sense was that in my visions I was very obviously the centre of attention, not something I would enjoy under any circumstances, I was very confused about that part of my visions, however I decided it didn't mean anything, it was just some idle thoughts because I was bored and lonely.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Now I stood here, in front of the crowd I had imagined for however long it was, I could see every face clearly and it matched those that I had been thinking of. Perhaps my visions had been a small token of the future, showing me what was yet to come.

I stared at my new family, the new father I had adopted after disowning the Cullens, this may not be a family as much as the one I was used to, but at least with less love out in the open, there was less room for deceit and pain.

"Introducing, a great descendant from our well known and loved Saint Marcus, we have finally found an heir to the legacy that he started, the day we have all been waiting for, I give you the new jewel of Volterra, Princess Isabella."

And all eyes on me again, applause, cheering and constant whistles, I forced a smile onto my face and waved at the crown, realising that I was obviously expected to make some kind of a speech I swallowed nervously.

I was going through and incredible inner struggle right now, firstly the fact that I really wanted to feed on every member of the crowd down below, and more than the fear that I was going to attack my now loyal subjects, I was now also expected to speak, in front of everyone. How wonderful.

I stepped forward and continued to force my smile, looking down at the crowd I closed my eyes for a moment and allowed a beautiful face to fill my mind, the image of Jasper standing in front of me calmed my nerves and my blood lust.

I spoke to the crowd, I couldn't say how long I spoke for, or how little, I don't even remember what I would have said. Time and words have no meaning in my life anymore, if I had to say how long it had been since I left Jasper, it would have been seven years, a long time to go without my partner and soul mate.

I can't remember how I came to the Volturi, why I was here or what I said to be inducted into the ranks of vampire royalty, I remember one fight, when the Volturi took down a coven who was attempting to start an army of newborn vampires.

The creators were very powerful with many of them having the extra abilities some vampires have when they are changed, however I was able to increase my shield to cover the entire Volturi and protect my new family from the physical dangers that the elders of this coven provided.

After that I was basically the new head of the Volturi, I was given my black robes and made of the elders, although I am one of the youngest and definitely the newest to this life. There were few objections, I had the weight of the three elders behind me, and nobody questions their judgement.

Aro chose to crown me as the Princess Isabella after he chose that more power was needed for the Volturi, we already had complete control over the vampire covens, but perhaps if we were to begin gaining control over humans as well, we will be able to control the wild fear of vampires, and of course have a measured control over the media reports of us.

I turned away from my admiring subjects and entered the halls of the 'palace' which was really just the halls the Volturi had always lived in, renamed to be made as a suitable living place for the new Princess. I walked down to my own quarters, I had some time before the meetings we had arranged for the afternoon.

Upon arriving at my quarters I was restless and annoyed, the blood lust was burning at the back of my throat after being tempted by the almost irresistible desire to feed on the people who now looked at me as their leader, and my head was spinning from my thoughts of Jasper.

At the most times I did my best to keep Jasper out of my mind, knowing the pain that I felt everytime I was to think of him, but surely this was for the best. I sighed in melancholy and chose that I would go hunting, surely the best way to occupy both mind and body, as well as to cure my desire for blood.

The rest of the Volturi still did not understand the need I had to drink the blood of animals instead of humans, I had tried explaining to the elders and other members of my new family on countless occasions, often just to pass time. However they are no more inclined to try my way of living as I am to try theirs and though it makes me sick to hear the screams of horror and fear every time my family feast, I have no choice but to endure it.

I looked around my small room and through away the gown I had been given for my 'coronation' they had put a small crown on my head and called me Princess, I was too preoccupied with Jasper really to notice what it was they were doing, after dressing in more comfortable hunting clothes, I walked out and headed towards the forest, enjoying the smells and reminders of the place that I still would call home.

**Jasper's point of view.**

I was still in Denali, yeah I know that's pretty bad, it's been seven years since I came here looking for Bella, and nothing has happened to change the way I feel for her. Carlisle told Edward and I we were to grow up, saying we had both hurt Bella immensely and if she had made the choice to leave then we would not try and interfere.

Both Edward and myself had disagreed and both chose to try and follow her alone, however Alice had foresaw this and with the help of Emmett prevented our plans to chase after our love. Emmett had chosen Bella's side as well, he had been incredibly angry with both myself and Edward for the pain we had caused her, and was still angry with us on occasion now, he loved Bella and anytime he thought of her, he was guaranteed to be in a horrible mood with myself and Edward after.

Rosalie didn't mind Bella not being around, she had chosen my side surprisingly, angry with Edward and Alice for the way they had betrayed us, and saying how she believed I deserved Bella because I was sure to treat her right.

Esme and Carlisle never mentioned her name though I was sure Carlisle was in contact with Bella or at least someone who had contact with Bella because he seemed to know much more about her situation than any of the rest of the family.

He obviously knew something because Edward has admitted that Carlisle won't think about Bella when Edward's around.

Eventually we gave up trying to chase after Bella, I chose to stay in Denali because I am sure that if she returns she will come here first, I still go for regular trips back to our old house in Forks, looking for any sign that she may be anywhere near that area.

Edward and Alice have moved on, Edward grieved for about three years after Bella disappeared before finally admitting he had feelings for Alice, Alice had been shocked and thrilled though had sought my approval before marrying Edward.

I was civil with both Edward and Alice now, and my relationship with the rest of the family was stronger than it had ever been, except that there was now a large gaping hole where I had held the love I had for Bella.

I sat alone on a rock outside our home in Denali, it was one of my favourite places as the sun hit my body and allowed my skin to sparkle in the way only vampires could, it felt good to sit here alone and be myself with no fear of being found out for what I really am.

Edward approached where I was sitting and I could tell instantly from his spike in emotions, the excitement, the shock and a small amount of sadness that he knew something that I wanted to know so badly.

Edward sat beside me for a moment and stared into my face, he knew how I felt for Bella and I was sure the news he was coming here to share with me was surely surrounding my long lost love. Edward nodded in conformation of that last thought gave me a small and slightly nervous smile.

"Jaz, I was speaking to Carlisle and slipped Bella's name into the conversation, he wasn't prepared for it and thought instantly of a recent letter he had received from Aro. Aro has been writing to Carlisle to let him know how Bella is and what she is up to."

I was shocked, Aro, the unspoken leader of the Volturi was the one who had contact with Bella, surely there was a mistake, Bella wouldn't be near Aro, not in a way that he would be able to know her well enough to give Carlisle updates.

I stared at Edward with a mix of shock and confusion on my face but he was nodding sadly in response to the mix of thoughts running quickly through my brain.

"It's true, in the latest letter Carlisle received, Aro was talking of how they are to crown Bella as the first Princess of Volterra, she's now one of the ancients of the Volturi even though she is the youngest there, she stands at the head of the Volturi and the orders she gives are followed instantly."

"Edward we can't let this happen! Bella doesn't belong with the Volturi she isn't vile or cruel, she belongs here with our family, did Aro mention when they are going to crown her as the Princess? There may be time for us to go to Volterra, I am sure together we could convince Bella to come home with us."

Edward was already shaking his head as my plans raced ahead imagining returning to Denali with Bella beside me, the happiness we would all feel of having her back amongst our family.

"There's no hope Jasper, her 'coronation' was today, it's already over and the Volturi have a new princess, and we have lost our old Bella."

I was devastated there had to be something that I could do to bring Bella back home. I looked at Edward and saw that he knew what I was thinking, and he approved of the decision that I had made.

"I think it might be time for the Cullen family to go and pay respects to the new Princess of Volterra" Edward said quietly, with a small smile.

"My thoughts exactly" I was starting to smile as well

"Trust me, I know" Edward laughed and winked.

I laughed to, I was going to see Bella again, I may not be able to bring her home, but at least I would be able to see her again, and also finally after seven years, my relationship with Edward was really on the mend, we were on our way back to being brothers again.

**Okay, I know it's very different and not much like the rest of the story, I am not sure how everyone will react because it is different, but please let me know, if you don't like this twist I may be able to find away to take my lovely story back the way everyone likes it, however can't do that unless everyone reviews and tells me what they think! Pleeeeaaaassseee. Thanks.  
**


	16. Preparing for the Reunion

**Okay here is the next chapter, I said you wouldn't have to wait as long for the next update, :D Still hoping that everyone is enjoying the story, would love to hear your reviews, I know Bella being with the Volturi is a twist that nobody saw coming and that you don't like it, I don't really either but I do have a plan.**

**Please review and let me know what you are thinking, I will add any stories that you have into the next chapters if I can.**

A Love of A Different Kind

Preparing for the Reunion

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella dearest, how was your _hunting_?" I didn't miss the strange tone that Aro used when speaking of my peculiar habits. Though Carlisle had lived with the Volturi previously and also had the same hunting preferences of a 'vegetarian' the Volturi had never completely understood.

"Very good thank you," as always we were very polite, I was used to being around the Volturi by now, however I was still a little unsure of how they could refer to themselves as a 'family' there was no prominent feelings towards any of the others, we were all there as a convenience.

Everything we did was done as a convenience, the Covens that we destroyed was only because they were threatening to expose us, and once our species was exposed, we were exposed and the ancients were to comfortable in the life that they had built here to have it destroyed.

As the Volturi we didn't care about any other Covens, we did what we wanted, we inforced our laws when they were broken, which wasn't often, everyone understood the laws and definitely didn't want to cross us.

We were unbeatable, nobody had tried to stand up us in hundreds of years, not since the Southern Wars. Aro had explained to me about the Southern Wars, in part of his descriptions of things that weren't allowed in the world that we ruled.

Newborn armies was high on this list, and after hearing of the devastation they created when they did walk the earth, I could understand why they weren't allowed, also turning young children into vampires was forbidden, as they were unable to keep our secrets.

Mostly we let the other Covens live on their own, only intruding when they had broken the rules, I didn't like the killing and I was glad that my particular talent wasn't required in causing others pain, or killing their family members.

I had been a part of a more closely bound family once before, and I missed the Cullen's, though it also bought me a great deal of pain as I felt more the strong binds between mates, and I was able to feel the pain they felt when their partner was taken away.

Though I reminded myself constantly, my partner hadn't been taken away, Edward had left on his own choice, and gone into Alice's arms when he was lonely, and Jasper, I had left him. I knew that he didn't think of me as often as I thought of him, however, I wished that one day I could see his face again.

I looked at Aro again and he was staring at me, seeming confused by my quiet and thoughtful mood, he reached out and took my hand, on the pretext of leading me to my chair so I could sit and our meeting could begin, however I knew that he wanted to read my thoughts.

I saw as always the look of annoyance that crossed his face, Aro had never gotten used to the fact that he was unable to read my thoughts like an open book, and it irked him often when he tried and failed to find out what was on my mind.

I smiled at the thought that yet again he couldn't read the thoughts I was having now, I sighed and sat down in my chair, preparing for the meetings and wishing I could instead have returned to my room and be doing something much more interesting.

The higher members of the Volturi sat around me, there were only six of us, the three ancients, Aro, Caius and Marcus, myself and Jane and Alec, the witch twins. Jane and Alec were two of the Volturi's best weapons, and they were completely loyal to the ancients.

This made them very powerful to have, however also very dangerous towards me. Jane didn't like me, she didn't like the way I had come into the Volturi and my opinion was now valued more then hers, she was jealous that I had been chosen to be the Princess of Volterra.

Therefore, I was in danger should I ever choose to leave the Volturi, as long as I was a prized member of their services, Aro would never allow any harm to come to me, however should I leave I was sure he wouldn't particularly care should something happen.

Hence the reason I had spent the last five years under Felix's instruction, learning how to fight, not only with my mind this time but with my hands and my feet, preparing myself physically in case I was to come across anything I couldn't conquer mentally.

Feeling Jane's angry burning glare as she tried, yet again unsuccessfully to use her powers on me to create the illusion of pain, I decided that I might find Felix this afternoon and have a training session, surely it wouldn't hurt.

I looked back at Aro who had sat down at the head of the table, he looked around at us, his favourite three subjects and the other two ancients he considered brothers and let out a small and rare laugh.

"Well the work we have aimed for is now complete, Volterra has a Princess and we are now completely in charge of the humans in Volterra, as well as the vampires around the world. Now we take the time to put Princess Isabella on the throne as Queen of the World and we will have complete control."

I nodded silently to Aro, I knew this had been his plan, world domination seemed to be something of an interest to him and he had decided that with the humans he would need to do it much more discreetly then raising an army and demanding everyone listen to him.

"Now Isabella, you will need to begin taking over this meetings, it is beginning to stress my brothers and I, and you are naturally the first thought as our successor, we yet have time to train you though I believe you should begin thinking of who you would like as members of your high council, you will have yourself, Jane and Alec, and it will be up to you to make the choice of your other three."

I nodded again in silence, my mind jumping around as I tried to imagine myself in charge of the Volturi. Jane looked ready to kill, and I definitely decided that training with Felix today would be good for me.

"Now secondly, we have reports that a vampire is beginning to stir up trouble in Texas again, we believe that a newborn army may be rising in the general area, we will have to assess the situation and may be required to take action depending on how serious it gets."

I looked at Aro, slightly confused, usually this wasn't a discussion point, he usually just made his decision and then told us where we were going, we would follow and then we would march on the offender of our rules, put everything right and come home again.

"I am mentioning this because we cannot pin point who it is that is the creator, therefore we will have to act cautiously in the case that this could be a trap for us, another Coven waiting for us to intervene before turning their attacks on us."

I nodded again thinking about the situation however it was blown out of my mind in a moment when Aro bought the next topic up in conversation. This time looking directly at me, holding my gaze though I longed to look away.

"I have had contact with an old friend of mine Isabella, he and his Coven are very excited to hear about your good fortune and have decided to make a trip to Volterra to congratulate the new Princess. Carlisle and his Coven will arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"Family," I corrected him absently, remembering that the Cullen's weren't a Coven they were a family, filled with love and compassion and care for everyone else in their family, something that I missed in my life here.

Aro looked at me with confusion on his face once again, he had never understood why it was so important that we didn't refer to the Cullen's as a Coven, and I was not willing to explain it to him again.

The rest of the meeting was full of talk about the plans they had in order to make me queen of the world, and also about my training as the new leader of the Volturi, the ancients would always be around however they would no longer be in power, they were handing it off to me.

The reason I was their choice was because, should I become queen of the humans, as well as the leader of the Volturi I would in all sense of the word be the Queen of the world, there would not be a single door anywhere that would not open to me immediately.

However I paid little attention to the plans, choosing instead to dwell on the thoughts of the Cullen's coming here tomorrow, would it be Carlisle and Esme alone, though Aro had said the Coven, would maybe Rosalie and Emmett come?

Surely Edward wouldn't come, knowing that last time I saw him I had been furious, and Alice wouldn't come either. I did want to apologise, because none of it meant anything anymore, it still hurt how they had betrayed me, and also what they had done to Jasper, but it didn't mean anything.

And finally that was the name that I wanted to see the face too, though I knew that was an impossibility, last time I had known Jasper wasn't even with the Cullens, for all he knew that was where I was right now, taking his place in the amazing family.

I sighed again wishing that I could see him again, perhaps I could speak to Carlisle or even Esme about Jasper, I just wanted to know how he was, if he was okay and if they had heard from him, I didn't want him to suffer just because I had come into his life.

Finally the meeting was over and I went in search of Felix, I found him in the training area built in the basements, as I approached he got a large smile on his face, I tried ignoring the way that Felix felt for me, though I couldn't deny it, he looked at me the way I looked at Jasper.

He knew what I had come for and we got straight to work, I was happy to know that I was still improving, I was soon going to be just as good a fighter physically as I already was mentally, this would be a shock to the Cullen's I was soon going to be a trained assassin, in all sense of the word.

My workout was good for me, though being a vampire did have some drawbacks and I had no trouble focussing my thoughts on the upcoming meeting of the next day as well as on my training with Felix.

Finally I finished and showered, though I could no longer sweat and I was never dirty I still enjoyed showers the way I had when I was human, it was something I liked to do and it calmed me down even when I was a vampire.

Finally I returned to my room and was grateful to find Heidi sitting on my bed waiting for me, Heidi was a seductress and found it easy to lure in humans for the Volturi's feeding time, I thought her job was disgusting though when she wasn't 'working' she was dressed comfortably and she looked normal.

Heidi was good for me to talk to, and she understood how I missed the Cullens, she sympathised with me now when I explained they were visiting and arriving tomorrow, though she tried reassuring me that it would probably be only Carlisle and Esme, and perhaps Rosalie and Emmett who came to visit.

Part of me hoped that it would be true, I had changed so much from the Bella that they all knew that I wasn't sure how they would react to me, however at the same time I didn't want the Cullen's to come without Jasper, and there was a part of me that was torn, wanting to see Edward as well.

I had no feelings for Edward anymore, however we had once been in love and I wanted him to understand that my hatred of him was gone now and that I wanted us to be able to be friends, to hold onto what we once had and use it to create a strong friendship.

I wanted Alice back as well, though I would never fully trust either of them, I needed them back in my life, they were the reason I had chosen to live like this, and I was sure that my choice would be much more bearable if I could remember why I had made it.

I sighed again and continued to talk to Heidi, I had a book to read tonight which would hopefully keep me preoccupied from my thoughts of the Cullens, I was sure that their arrival the next day would come a lot sooner then I was ready for, though at the same time I awaited their coming with breathtaking excitement.

**So that was the chapter, the next chapter will be up soon, so there won't be too much of a wait, please review let me know which of the Cullen's should come and see Bella and why! If you have good ideas then I might just change mine :) Thanks.**

**Dani**


	17. Aro's Deceit

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it please review and let me know what you think of the story, and if you have anything you want to see happen let me know and I will try and work it in!**

**Review please.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Aro's Deceit

**Bella's Point of View**

I was restless, which aggravated me, in all the contact I had with vampires I had never known them to be restless, and it definitely wasn't something I had ever experienced in my second life.

However I no longer dealt with my restlessness in the way I did when I was human, I sat in silence and stared at the walls, I ignored everyone, Felix came to try and entertain me several times and I pretended he wasn't there.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to face my old family, I wasn't sure what I wanted when I saw them, I was ready to move on from that part of my life, of course I still missed them all, and I had never experienced anything similar to the need I felt for Jasper.

However I had moved on now, I had a new life and though I wasn't nearly as happy here as I knew I could be if I had the choice to stay with Jasper, I was sure that seeing them wasn't going to help.

I didn't want to battle with myself over returning with the Cullens, I would be happier spending time with Carlisle and Esme and Emmett, however I would see Jasper regularly, and constantly be reminded of what I didn't have.

I wasn't bothered by Edward anymore, there was still something small there, however I had made my choice when I turned away from him to come here, and his wasn't the face that haunted me every waking moment.

I sighed as I realised it was getting close to the time when Aro had wanted our 'family' to meet in preparation for the visitors we were expecting.

I had come to know Aro and the other ancients a lot better than I had expected to, and I knew that Aro was hoping to intimidate the Cullens, if the whole family was to come to meet with us, it would be the largest Coven in the world that we had come up against, and that ancients weren't yet sure if they were friend and foe.

I was disappointed in the ancients, I knew Carlisle better and I was sure that they did as well, however Aro knew my story, reading it from Heidi's head after I had confided in her the details of my transformation and Edward's betrayal.

I was sure that Aro was trying to protect me, to stop the Cullen's from convincing me to leave the Volturi and return to them, however there was nothing I could do other then hope that Carlisle and Esme would come alone.

I rose for the first time this morning and headed around to meet with the rest of the Volturi, I had been here for seven years now and I could not think of myself as one of them, and definitely not as my family.

As I entered I saw the ancients in their three chairs together, I walked forward and took my spot on their right hand side, I was literally the ancients right hand now.

Nobody stood to their left, and next to me was Jane and Alec, we were on a raised platform so that we would all be clearly visible to anyone bought before us, even over the guard that would be standing in front of us.

And sure enough as I took my place Felix took his in front of me, Alec and Jane both had their own guard, Maxwell and Monterra, who were a big as Felix, however they took no notice of their guards, as if they would need them.

I was surprised that the rest of the Volturi was not present in the throne room, though as I paid more attention I realised they were not far away, Aro obviously didn't want to seem confrontational, though he was preparing for a fight should it come down to it.

Heidi walked in after we had stood in silence for many minutes, she was as beautiful as ever, though I couldn't imagine her next to Rosalie, who would still have made more of an impact on anyone who was too see her.

"Ancients, our guests have arrived downstairs they will be with us shortly." Heidi bowed politely before retreating, I composed my face and my thoughts preparing for a moment I had been waiting for, for the last seven years.

The silence was intense as we waited everyone listening to the quiet passage as the Cullens travelled towards where we waited, I could tell instantly that it was not only the Cullens, there was eight vampires approaching the room.

The doors swung wide and Carlisle entered, Esme at his side. He was followed by the bottle blonde vampire Tanya, from Denali. Following these three was Emmett and Rosalie, who looked straight to me, Emmett had a huge smile on his face, and waved like a big kid, Rose grabbed his hand and pushed it back to his side, offering me a tentative smile which I returned.

Following Emmett and Rosalie was Jasper, and directly behind him was Edward, holding hands with Alice. However the perfect moment of seeing Jasper was ruined for me, I felt a scorching fury pass through me at the sight of Edward and Alice.

Jasper stared at me where I stood though I took no notice, the fury that was coursing through me was about to explode and I couldn't control myself, I had never felt so free with my emotions and all I could feel was hatred and anger.

I dropped into my hunting crouch, a low growl followed by an aggressive hiss flying between my teeth before I could think of the consequences. In an instant everything changed.

Felix dropped to his crouch, his eyes on the three at the back, growling as well, Edward pushed Alice back dropping to a crouch as well, before Carlisle intervened in a heartbeat.

Carlisle was at Edwards side, his hand on his shoulder as he cautioned his son against drastic action, though he spoke quietly we could hear him quite clearly.

"Edward, enough, we are guests here and it would be good of you to remember that and treat everyone accordingly."

Edward locked eyes with Carlisle for a moment before nodding silently and standing straight once more, I could see the hurt in his face as he looked at my still aggressive stance, I was ready to fight.

Then I remembered myself as well, this was a horrible way to greet my old family, I just wasn't ready for the shock of emotions I would feel when I had seen them there. I stood straight as well, laying my hand on Felix's shoulder to reassure him that it was alright.

As Felix straightened as well, I was focussed now on Carlisle, so I didn't see the look of hurt that crossed Jasper's face momentarily when he saw my contact with Felix.

"I offer my deepest apologies, I forgot myself for a moment and allowed my emotions to get the better of me." I was speaking directly to Carlisle and Esme.

However even as I watched fury coursed through me once more as I saw Tanya walk over to Jasper and comfort him, so this was the choice he had made? Well I could accept that however I was not willing to stay, I had made a mistake thinking I wanted to see the Cullens back again.

I turned to Aro and asked to be excused, he was mildly shocked though allowed it with a small nod of his head, I turned and left the hall quickly returning instantly to my rooms.

**Jasper's point of view**

I watched Bella leave, feeling the pain as she walked away again, I wanted to talk to her though she was angry and I couldn't imagine why, she had watched us enter and then suddenly her emotions were furious, she wanted to fight.

I knew that she must still have feelings for Edward for her to react the way she had to him entering with Alice, and now she was even more angry then I had ever seen her, I didn't understand that, I didn't see what she was paying attention to, I was answering Tanya's annoying question.

I loved Tanya, like a sister, or an Aunty but she had terrible timing, now I was choosing how I could find a time to talk to Bella, surely I could convince her to come home, and at least if she said no, I would know that I had done everything that I could to bring her back.

I walked forward with Carlisle, who had just asked that we excuse Edward and Alice, as they were in dire need of hunting because they had not got the chance with the rest of the family.

I watched them leave and then stepped forward with the rest of the family, Aro was making his introductions now, and Carlisle was making the required replied to be polite, I smiled when it was my turn and shook Aro's offered hand.

I was momentarily shocked when my thoughts began pulsing through my mind at his touch, however I understood instantly, and allowed him to look into my mind so he would understand we meant him and his family no harm.

**Edward's point of view**

I had returned from hunting with Alice, we had met with Carlisle and he was now taking us to see Aro, as was polite to introduce us to him as we were staying in his city at the time.

As we arrived I was shocked by what I saw in his mind, he was thinking of Jasper, the love Jasper had for Bella, which Aro had read through his mind, and he was scheming against Bella and against Jasper, finding a way to ruin the chances they had of being together.

**Bella's point of view**

I was silent for the rest of the night, ignoring the guests that I knew were just down the hall from me, I was planning on visiting Carlisle and Esme soon, however I would be no where near Alice or Edward, and Jasper and Tanya it was too painful to think of let alone for me to have to watch.

I rose gracefully when there was a quiet knock on my door, I was mildly surprised to open the door and see Aro, it was rare for him to come to my room, and I was sure he would rebuke me for my behaviour this morning.

However Aro had not come to tell me his annoyance at me, he had come to warn me, a warning I didn't want to hear yet that I knew was true, it confirmed what I had seen this morning.

"Bella dearest, I am sorry to tell you this, I have seen your longing for Jasper in your eyes and stance this morning, I have seen it in your face and movements over the last seven years, I touched his hand this morning hoping against hope that there would be something in return for what you feel for him, but alas, I found nothing hopeful."

I sighed silently at this point but held my head high waiting for Aro to continue this crushing blow and then leave me in privacy to deal with the pain he was inflicting with his caring and kind words.

"I found nothing but a care of friendship for you, and a wish to be elsewhere, he did not wish to see you as he knows of your devotion to him, he wishes to avoid you though feels it will be polite to try and converse with you, it is your choice my darling but perhaps it will be easier on you should you ignore these advances."

I nodded silently again, and Aro took his cue, silently leaving my room and closing the door behind him, so it was true then, what Aro had seen spoke the truth of Jasper's feelings for me, well I would ignore him until he left, not imposing my company on those who didn't want it.

When another quiet knock came at my door, I forced myself to stay calm and answer it politely, that went out the window when I saw Edward standing there, I wasn't sure if I was about to yell or to attack but his quickly spoken words put a halt to my immediate plans.

"Bella, please I need to speak to you, if you won't listen for me, listen for Jasper." I knew I should be stronger then this, but his plea on Jasper's behalf disarmed me, and I stood aside allowing him to enter my room.

**Okay so there is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it and definately hope you review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Dani**


	18. Decisions

**Okay new chapter is up, please review and let me know what you think!**

A love of a Different Kind

Decisions

**Bella's Point of View**

I was angry at myself, I didn't want to talk to Edward, I didn't want to hear him beg me to come back with his stupid family, I didn't want to hear about how happy he was with Alice or how happy Jasper was with Tanya, I just wanted him and his family to leave and never come back.

However the ball was in their court at the moment, I knew that we had the numbers here, however no matter how annoyed I might be with some members of the family, I wasn't willing to risk losing all my former family because of Edward, he wasn't worth that.

So instead I composed myself and stood in the doorway, turning to meet his steady gaze with an icy cold one of my own. I watched as Edward's eyes opened in shock from the anger in my eyes.

He stared at me for a moment before finally looking away, I could tell he was looking for a conversation of small talk, and I didn't want to hear it so I shook my head and glared at him.

"Edward just say what you came here to say, I don't want anything to do with you so let's stop pretending like we actually care and get this over with so I have to stop forcing myself to be civil."

I was shocked myself at how cold and uncaring my voice actually sounded, it took me a moment to realise that the truth was, I genuinely didn't care about Edward anymore, my love for Jasper had removed any similar feelings entirely.

Edward nodded silently, looking me up and down, I knew he was judging me, recognising the changes I had made since he had seen me last, realising that I wasn't the helpless Bella he had known in my human life.

"Fine Bella, I am here to tell you something, it may be none of my business and certainly I know you don't want to hear it, however it is the truth. Aro is lying to you, deceiving you and conning you into doing his dirty work."

I laughed out loud, annoyed by the defiant look in Edward's face, I didn't like having him come and tell me that my life here needs to be changed, when if it wasn't for him my old life wouldn't have been affected, I would still be human.

"Wow Edward, you know you're right, it is none of your business, my relationship with Aro is a lot more complicated then you could even dream about, though I must admit I am mildly curious as to why any of this would bother you so much in the first place."

I watched Edward's face calmly I didn't care anymore, obviously this was my life now, I had chosen this path and I would stick with it, however I was genuinely curious as to why Edward would tell me this about Aro.

"Of course I care Bella, you were my first love and you are Jasper's current love, the whole family misses you and we all want you to come home, we want you to be a part of our family again and make us whole."

I rolled my eyes at him and felt the venom swell in my mouth as my anger increased, I hadn't felt this kind of anger towards Edward in a long time, it was stronger then what I had felt earlier though this time I managed to keep my physical instincts under control and not attack.

"You want me to come home? What Edward it isn't enough that you ruined my human life, that because of you, this is what I am now, that you broke my heart, both mortal and immortal once when you left and the second time when you chose to be with her."

I paused for a second ensuring that I had an iron grip on my self control, Aro would not be impressed if I started a war with his guests and I didn't want the innocent Cullen's to get involved.

"And now you tell me you want me to come back? What the pain you've inflicted now isn't enough, you want to throw on some more just to make me watch Jasper with Tanya, and you with Alice, get real Edward and get out."

I marched to the door and held it open, refusing to make eye contact as he swept out of my room and down the hall, I was sure every member of his family had heard our argument, sensitive hearing after all and I hadn't been bothered to keep my voice down.

I slammed the door behind Edward, breaking it into thousands of pieces, so I raced over the rubble demanded one of the human servants that were kept here that I wanted it replaced and chose to go hunting.

It was later when I had returned, my door had been fixed as I had known it would, nobody wanted to cross me in the Volturi and I was happier now I had had a chance to relax and calm myself down.

As I swept through my now strong and enforced door, I was surprised to find a small piece of paper on the floor at my feet, written in a beautiful curving writing that I recognised as Carlisle's was my name on the front of the card.

I opened it slowly, wondering what this could be about, perhaps they were angry about the way I had treated Edward after everything they had done for me, perhaps they were leaving because of my hostility.

I stared at the beautiful writing on the paper, and was instantly hit by memories of watching Carlisle write when I was in hospital for some stupid injury or another, however now I wasn't nearly as vulnerable, and I was happy they were finally learning that lesson.

_Bella,_

_Esme and I would love a chance to meet with you, we understand that you are uncertain about select members of our family at the time being, and I would like to assure you that it will be myself and Esme, as we would both love a chance to see you and hear about your time here over the last seven years._

_If you are interested please come to our room at sometime tonight, we will be in there all night as not to miss you if you decide to allow us the chance to reconnect with the new you._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Carlisle and Esme._

I was silent for a moment, wondering if his words were genuine though nothing in the past had ever given me reason to doubt the sincerity in Carlisle's words or in his promises, and I did love both Carlisle and Esme dearly, and seeing them again would make me very happy.

I had already made my choice and decided that prolonging this little excursion would be pointless, I turned around and left my room straight away, demanding that I be taken to the room that Carlisle and Esme were staying in while they were here.

I followed the servant down the hall and went to the room she indicated, I knocked quietly knowing they would hear and was immediately invited inside, I walked in silently gliding over to Carlisle.

"Bella, you are truly a honour to behold, you are a natural of our kind and a natural beauty as well, I am sure you have taken to this much easier than any other of us."

I smiled my sweetest smile, though it felt fake, I didn't want to smile right now, I wanted to be human, to be able to curl up in a ball and cry the way I would have if I had been able to. I wanted to be able to see an end to this life that I wasn't interested in anymore.

Esme walked over and embraced me in her cold stone arms, though I was immortal now, and stronger then what I had been before there was still the similar comfort I had always received from being around Esme, the feeling that no matter what happened everything would work out.

"Bella darling, please come and sit down, tell us everything that we have missed out on these past seven years, though seven years is not a long time for an immortal it seemed like a long time without you."

I nodded silently and went to sit beside Esme, it was obvious how ingrained it was in her living around humans, though we had no need to sit or even to move or breathe, Esme was so used to acting like a normal human she had picked up their mannerisms and was still treating me like I was human.

"Well, I left Jasper at your old house in Forks, I made it most of the way to Denali when I realised that the life I had with Edward wasn't what I wanted, not after the way I felt when he left and then when he betrayed me with Alice, so I changed course again."

Carlisle looked extremely interested, and I realised that this would surely have been a matter of interest to him, how I had ended up with his old friends who he didn't even know I had heard of.

"Edward had told me about the Volturi, warned me what they were like and told me what to be watchful of, their power and control over this world was absolute, so I chose to come here, searching others of our kind and sure I would find a home here."

Carlisle nodded again though he was listening to me I could tell he was thinking of many other things at the same time, I wondered about what that was as I continued my story, Esme stayed solely focussed on me.

"I was invited in immediately, and my talents proved useful to the ancients, I was promoted quickly as I began to show more and more promise in my training and what I was able to do, that's how I got here, I worked my way up in what I was doing."

I shrugged as though it was nothing, it really wasn't that big a deal, I hadn't planned to become that Princess of Volterra, nor had I planned originally to even come to the Volturi.

Carlisle was nodding silently, though I could tell he wanted more details about what I had done exactly to show that I was worth what they thought I was in the Volturi, however I would prefer to gloss over those parts.

"And now tell me about you, there seems a number of changes in your family since I was last a part of it."

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other quickly and smiled back at me, before they could answer however Rosalie and Emmett came bursting into the room, they were blabbering about how Edward has said something and now they couldn't find someone.

However they both went silent when they saw me sitting there with Carlisle and Esme, I fought the urge to look away, though we had been nice earlier today I was sure Rosalie and I still weren't on the best terms.

However this was my place, I lived here and I was soon to be ruler, I would not be intimidated by this beautiful blonde vampire when she was a guest here, I met her gaze calmly until she looked away, meeting gaze instead with Esme.

"Esme, Carlisle, could we please have a word with Bella? It's about Jasper and Edward and everything that's been happening, there's been a big misunderstanding." Rosalie pleaded.

Carlisle however shook his head

"I can't allow it Rosalie, I have promised Bella that she will be free from those awkward questions that she is pestered with by the other members of our family and I will not allow you to embarrass me by breaking that promise.

Rosalie glanced at me once more, though Carlisle's face was set and she could tell as well as the rest of us that he was not going to budge on the decision he had made, Rosalie nodded and apologised for barging in before leaving silently.

I sat through the many questions from Carlisle and Esme patiently, it was good to hear from them, their stories and their lives, their past that I didn't already know, and their future plans.

I was happy to listen and glad to be out of the spot light, they seemed to understand I was still awkward about talking about myself and my life, so they chose to let me off the hook.

When I finally left, after promising that I would visit again before they leave, and keep in contact after they do, I headed back to my room, and was surprised to find yet another folded letter on the floor just inside my door.

This one was several pages long and I chose to sit on my bed while I read it, my human behaviour still ingrained in me as I tried to act normal, well normal for a world I was no longer a part of.

_Dear Bella,_

_This is Rosalie, I know you haven't seen my writing before, I want to apologise firstly, I know I promised to stay out of your business, but I think you should know all sides of the story before you go making a decision._

_Also I wanted to apologise again for bursting in on you tonight, it was rude and I hope I didn't cause offense._

_I have spoken to Edward, I know he is not your favourite person in the world, and I admit he had never been mine either, however he has told me information I believe that you should know._

_Because Alice and Edward excused themselves this morning to go and hunt and remove themselves from the tense atmosphere, Edward didn't meet Aro until later, until after Aro had already touched Jasper's hand. I know you have been living here long enough to understand how Aro's gift works._

_Aro saw in Jasper's head the love he holds for you, a love from the past seven years that has not been lost over time, and Aro began to worry, he knew you had feelings for Jasper as well and he didn't want to lose you, when Edward met him, he was thinking of his plan, to tell you that Jasper is not interested, that your feelings aren't shared by him, to make you stay._

_But I wanted to tell you, that it isn't true, Jasper has loved you since the day you were changed, sooner I believe and I know that he has missed you so very much, he has waited for news on you, waited to know that you are okay and that you haven't been hurt. I know he loves you Bella._

_Finally to address the last thing on the list, Tanya. Tanya and Jasper are nothing, Tanya has a thing for Jasper, something that he doesn't return in the slightest however his southern up bringing has shown him to not be rude, so he has no way of telling her to back off. I am sure you can understand this, Jasper wants nobody but you, however that doesn't mean they aren't attracted to him._

_Finally Bella I wanted to tell you all of this for a reason, I want you to come home with us when you leave, I know that we have never gotten along very well, but I am sure we will, and I want us to have the chance, I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think it was best for us all but I know Jasper loves you, and that you love him. Please at least consider it, come and talk to me and Emmett, there is so much more to say then what I can write in this letter._

_Bella we love you,_

_Rosalie._

The letter dropped to the floor in silence, as I considered my options...

**Please please please send me some reviews I want to know your opinions so I can make it better :)**

**Thanks Dani**


	19. Internal Struggle

**Okay here is the next chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and review it as well.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Internal Struggle

**Jasper's point of view**

I was suffering, that was not debatable, what was debatable was whether or not I could trust Edward's word. He had come to me, to tell me how Bella had reacted to Aro's thoughts, I wish he had told me first and I could have spoken to her myself, however he had chosen to take that out of my hands.

Now he was telling me that she didn't want us around, that she hated us all and most ludicrous of all, she was under the strange impression that I was dating Tanya, how she could think that I had no idea when I only saw her in my eyes, though I had never expressed my feelings to her so I suppose I should have been prepared for this.

The biggest problem was that I didn't know whether I could trust Edward, I had trusted him before but he had destroyed that when he ran off with Alice, could I trust him now to tell me the truth of Bella's reaction? When I knew there was a part of him that wanted her back, was he lying to me, deceiving me for his own personal gain?

I had no way to tell, and I knew that my thoughts right now are hurting him, however he had bought every single one of them on and I would not regret the way I felt towards him. With a sigh I heard Alice approaching as she danced into the room where we were waiting she smiled at us both.

"Jasper, Edward, I believe that we should go hunting, I am gathering our family together, the Volturi is planning on feeding soon and I think it would be completely unnecessary for us to stay and suffer the burning desire we would feel upon smelling the blood we are forbidden to try."

I stared at Alice she sounded so different since she had gotten with Edward, though I found it didn't hurt me anymore, I had had time to get used to it, to understand the love they held for each other, even if I didn't agree with it.

I didn't begrudge either of them their happiness, I just believed that they had gone about it the wrong way, surely they could have told us, surely they could have waited and explained it to us, rather then betraying both myself and Bella when we needed it the least.

And to make the excuse that it was a cover up, to beg for our forgiveness the way that they had, I was shocked, how they could do that when now they were together, clearly sole mates, they would have only done the same thing if we had given them second chances.

Edward ducked his head, ashamed by my thoughts, and I watched as he smiled slightly at me, I knew he still regretted the pain he had caused to both me and Bella, though I also knew that given the choice he wouldn't change anything that had happened.

And neither would I, Bella was my sole mate, I could feel that deep inside of me, and I was determined to prove to her that I loved her and that she belonged with me, I had made up my mind because I would forever regret it if I never tried, if I never knew what Bella would think of me.

So before we left to return to Denali, I would tell Bella of my feelings for her, I would tell her of my undying love and compassion and I would beg her to give up her life here and come back with us, where we can be together and be happy.

I looked back at Edward and he smiled, he agreed with my decision but I didn't care, I didn't need his approval I only needed Bella's. I smiled slightly at Alice and Edward and got to my feet, hunting would be better than trying to resist the call of human blood.

**Rosalie's Point of view**

I was sitting with Emmett, vain as I always was in my own ways, I was sitting in front of the mirror, combing my perfect hair. I knew it would never be out of place, though I couldn't help but to admire the way it shimmered when I combed it or when I moved my head, the one thing I loved about this life, was the physical perfection.

Emmett wasn't paying much attention to me, he was watching what was happening out in the courtyard, the different vampires going in and out and what they were doing, he was also debating the chances of him being able to defeat Felix should they come face to face.

I heard a quiet knock on the door, expecting it to be Alice coming back again I sighed, I didn't really feel the need to hunt, however the lure of human blood when spilled so close to us would be difficult to ignore.

I called for her to come in and was shocked when it was a different face walking into the room. Bella came in and sat across from me, I realised that she needed to talk, however now was not the time, I held up my hand and she indicated for me to start off.

"Bella, I am sorry that you have come to talk now, I do want to talk to you about everything, however Alice has told us that the Volturi will feed soon, and we are going to hunt ourselves as to not tempt ourselves needlessly for something that will be so hard to resist."

Bella nodded silently and I could tell she was worrying, no doubt about whether I was really willing to talk to her or regretting my decision, which I was not. I missed Bella, in a strange way she had made my family happy, she had chosen what was best for her, and the same as me, just as she was on the verge of everything she had wanted she had lost it.

I wanted Bella to come home with us again, I knew how Jasper felt for her and I was sure that though my perfect ending was long gone, Bella could still have her happiness with Jasper, much the same as what I shared with Emmett.

"Bella, please I would love to talk to you though, would you mind if I stopped in at your rooms after we return? Or you are more than welcome to join us if you would prefer."

Bella was thoughtful for a moment, the worry in her face vanishing in a second, I waited patiently for her answer, and smiled at her as nicely as I could, we hadn't had the best introduction as friends, however I was sure we could still make it eventually.

"I think I will skip the hunting trip, please stop by and see me upon your return."

And with that Bella got to her feet gracefully and floated to the door of our room, when she reached the door she opened it and turned back to smile at me before disappearing and closing the door quickly behind her.

I was shocked by her response, I hadn't thought Bella to be rude in that way, however she was acting like she was mad at me, and as though I was an inconvenience she had to deal with when all I was doing was trying to help.

"Thank you Rosalie."

I heard the whisper, it was only slight though it made me feel much better, knowing that Bella was grateful and no doubt she did want to hear my opinions and what I had to say, she was just nervous and unsure. I smiled again and stood silently, waiting for Emmett to join me so we could begin the hunt.

**Jasper's point of view**

I was confused, well more than confused, Edward and Alice kept talking in whispers, Carlisle and Esme had met with Bella the night before though they were both very casual about what they would tell me and what they wouldn't, and Rosalie, she kept looking at me, and her emotions were strong on pity and hope.

This alone was confusing, why she would feel both pity and hope directed at me. I had never really had all that much to do with Rosalie and though I knew she was not a dumb blonde like many may believe I had never really found her conversation stimulating.

Rosalie was opinionated and rather bitchy, she was also very up herself and self confident, I didn't think that the world revolved around one person, and I had seen the drives for power often revolving around those with such a high opinion of themselves.

However thank god for Emmett, surely the only thing that stopped Rosalie from going power crazy, though I still didn't understand her sudden interest in me, we were out hunting and Rosalie had been watching me more this afternoon then she had in my entire time with the Cullen family.

I sighed quietly when I felt a new set of emotions coming behind me, lust, excitement and determination emanating from Tanya as she approached, she stepped in front of me, looking very beautiful of course, however nothing compared to Bella, I wished it was her standing with me now.

Instead Tanya began talking about everything here, how excited she was to meet Carlisle's old friends, and to spend some quality time with us all, finally she ended in challenging me to see who could bag the biggest catch, I declined her challenge and returned to my brooding in peace, it wasn't that I couldn't multi task, I just had no time for Tanya.

I watched Edward and Alice, both still immersed in whispers, however this time I caught the look Alice threw at me, subtle and fast though I saw it, whatever these two were planning it involved me and for some strange reason that annoyed me. I turned away and saw Rosalie watching me once more.

I took off, running to hunt on my own for awhile and get away from my conspiring family, it was annoying being constantly watched, having everyone worrying about you. I didn't need it, I had my plans and I would put them in action soon enough. I didn't see why everyone else had to get involved as well.

**Bella's point of view**

I was impatient, the Cullen's had gone hunting and Rosalie was to come and visit me upon their return. Rosalie and I had never been the best of friends in the past, and I was wondering about her sudden involvement now. However I was more inclined to trust her words then I was Edward's.

Because Rosalie had never liked me before, she had no reason to want me back in their family, other than the fact that she cared for Jasper, I knew how the feelings of one often effected the feelings of the rest of the Cullens, especially Jasper and his mood changing abilities.

So surely, whatever Rosalie said to get me to come back would be true, why would she lie and have me back if it would be no good for her family, it wasn't in her best interests. I also believed that Rosalie was not spiteful enough to want me back just to cause me pain, the way I had thought of Edward, I just didn't think Rosalie cared that much.

I stood still as stone as I heard the sounds of a vampire approaching, there was two of them, Rosalie must have bought Emmett along with her. I heard them stop outside of my room and went to let them in.

I opened the door and stood face to face with Rosalie, Emmett standing next to her, smiling as politely as I could manage I stood aside to let them enter, feeling very frustrated with all these deep and meaningful conversations I had been having since the Cullens arrival.

**Okay so that was the chapter, I hope you review and that you liked it, let me know what you thought :)**

**Thanks Dani**


	20. What Bella didn't know

**Okay so this chapter is a bit different, I hope you review and tell me what you think PLEASE, I am not sure how you will react to it, it's not something you would have seen coming, a lot of this is in Carlisle's perspective, had a bit of a hard time writing for him though it was fun. Let me know what you think... PLEASE**

A Love of a Different Kind

What Bella didn't know

**Carlisle's point of view**

I was in shock, in my three hundred years as an immortal I had never known someone to be so deceptive as Aro, I knew of his lies to Bella to convince her to stay, though the steps he had taken now was the worst I had ever heard of.

He had gotten revenge, not for any matter that directly involved him or his 'family'. The Volturi worked in many ways, and were here for many purposes, they believed they were the royalty of the immortal world.

Their first job was of course to protect the secret, ensure that there were no immortals who threatened to expose us to the humans, they would take certain steps to remove these immortals before they could do permanent damage, these steps often ended in a more permanent manner for the offending vampires.

The second part of their job was not as common, when a friend or mate of a vampire is killed, we often take revenge on the murderer, however if we do not wish to do this ourselves the Volturi can be asked to step in and take over for us.

In this case, the Volturi will insure that whoever is responsible for the death of another vampires mate or friend is destroyed. This is rather uncommon as we do prefer to get our own vengeance, however it is not unheard of.

It was this that I was considering today as I thought about the things I had found out in the last hour, however I didn't have time to consider it as much as I would have liked to have done, my family had been summoned to meet with the ancients.

I turned as Esme entered the room with the rest of my family behind her, they were all dressed very well, I enjoyed the white clothes Alice had no doubt chosen for everyone, choosing to represent us as complete opposites from the Volturi.

Esme flittered to my side and I read the concern in her face as she read the thoughts in mine, though she was not as adept at mind reading as Edward, she could tell that I was thinking of something that was upsetting to me.

Edward. I quickly changed my thoughts pattern, he could not know of the information I had learned this morning, nobody could know until I had worked out how best to deal with it. I would look at it from an outside perspective, because this was a very delicate situation.

I chose to think of something Edward would not want to look into too deeply, throwing my mind into the memories of the night I had shared with Esme the night before, when we were rather... alone.

Sure enough Edward's face took on a disgusted look, and Jasper's became confused, I realised that I must have been lusting for Esme and Jasper had felt it, I laughed to myself at the confusion on my sons face.

We walked together, as a family, a real family. Prepared to face whatever it was Aro had wanted from us. I was confused, Aro had not summoned us all together before, and I was sure that this would be a conversation that wasn't purely a friendly catch up.

I walked into the main hall holding hands with Esme, Jasper and Edward walked on either side of us, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice behind us all. Alice was looking out for any danger in this meeting, and Jasper and Edward were obviously preparing themselves also.

We entered the hall and walked forward, noticing the chairs in the middle of the hall, we sat where we were supposed to. This was all a formality, as sitting is no more comfortable then standing is in our immortal bodies.

**Jasper's point of view**

I was confused, we had all walked into Carlisle's room and he looked upset, Esme had noticed straight away and rushed to his side, he had glanced at her before his head snapped up and he stared at Edward, then I felt waves of lust for Esme.

I couldn't really understand it all, other than that Carlisle had been worrying about something that he hadn't wanted for us to find out, he had chosen to keep it from us, and hidden his thoughts from Edward with thoughts none of us wanted to see.

Now we were sitting in the hall of the Volturi, waiting to be graced with the presence of those who had summoned us here, I was annoyed, I didn't appreciate being summoned anywhere, however Carlisle had said we had to go.

I sat and watched as the Volturi guard marched in, the whole guard, followed by the ancients and Bella. The ancients took their seats at the head of the hall and Bella stood to Aro's right hand side as always, she was barely looking at us.

I suddenly felt as though we were on trial, the feeling in this room definitely wasn't a good one, and I heard Alice gasp quietly behind us, and Edward grind his teeth together when he read her mind.

However none of the rest of us could know what was happening without Aro hearing them explain, though I had a feeling we were going to find out soon enough, because Aro had risen and was walking slowly towards us.

Aro was flanked by both Bella and Renata, his shield, which obviously didn't work on Bella. Bella was looking over our heads, Aro however was gazing directly at Carlisle, who was staring back, his expression surprisingly ice cold.

**Carlisle's point of view**

"Carlisle, my old friends, I have some questions for you, and I must admit that I can't believe I would have to ask these things of you, someone I loved and trusted like a brother in the time you have spent with us."

"As away Aro, I have no secrets that you cannot know, you only have to touch my hand to read my sincerity."

"I do not wish to know the truth in that way Carlisle, I want to hear what I am accusing you of to be denied in front of all of my loved ones."

"Well Aro, delay no more and tell me, what is it my family has been called for, what is it you are accusing us for, and what is it that you have found the need to bring forth your entire guard to address."

Aro glanced silently back at his guard and at the other ancients, Caius looked infuriated however Marcus as always looked utterly bored with everything that was going on, he had never been the same after the loss of his mate.

"I am here to speak to you Carlisle, about how you could attempt to hurt me so, I have welcomed you into my home, shown you all the hospitality I could offer, and yet you strike out to hurt me in a way so deep."

"I do not understand to what you are referring Aro, I have not under any circumstances intended on hurting you, and I wrack my brains now to see what I have done to make you feel this way."

"Bella, she is like a daughter to me, I see her as my successor as a leader to the small society we have created here, and I love her as though she is my own flesh and blood, I could not be prouder of what she has become in her time here with us."

I could tell that Bella had no idea she was central to what was happening here, her composure dropped for a second as she realised that Aro was standing here, accusing us, of something to do with her.

"Aro, I am still confused, I do not understand how the way you feel for Bella, in a parental way, has anything to do with myself or my family."

"Carlisle do not try and delude me, from the first day you have arrived here, your 'family' has been trying to convince Bella to leave her home here with us and return with your coven to where you are living."

"I assure you Aro, if this is true I have no knowledge of it, myself and my wife have been enjoying Bella's company however not pressing her into returning with us, we would of course be delighted if she rejoined our coven, however that is her decision and her decision alone."

"Let us be honest Carlisle, for you to lie to me is hurtful, I know your coven is asking for Bella to return, and it is hurting her, as it is hurting us at the thought of losing her, how could you be so inconsiderate and deliberately hurtful."

I was shocked, Aro accusing my coven of being deliberately hurtful? We loved Bella, all of us did, and we wanted her to come home. We loved her for who she was not because of her abilities or her strength, and finally I knew what to do with the information I had learnt this afternoon from an old acquaintance.

"Aro, how can you be putting us on trial, yet you refuse to touch my hand and reveal my innocence even to yourself."

"I just want answers Carlisle, nobody is on trial here."

"Well perhaps somebody should be, you accuse us of being deliberately hurtful to Bella, someone you consider a daughter, how is it you willingly cause your daughter the pain she is going to feel after she discovers what you have done."

"I don't understand Carlisle, how have I hurt Bella? What have I ever done to hurt someone so dear to me? Do not turn these accusations around, we are here to discuss your wrongdoings, not to point the blame in my direction."

"My wrongdoings are nothing compared to the pain you have inflicted on Bella, you think you are innocent? I know that you have fulfilled a contract, someone came to you, and asked for your help, the second law."

**Bella's point of view**

I was so confused, I didn't understand, how had Aro hurt me, what was Carlisle talking about, what was the second part of the law, I had been here seven years and only knew of the one rule about never letting anyone know what we are, how could there be something else?

"Carlisle, what do you mean, what is the second part of the law?" I gasped, confusion obvious in my tone.

However it wasn't Carlisle who answered it was Aro, he was at my side in a second and patting me gently on the shoulder as he explained.

"The second law is uncommon Bella dearest, when a vampire loses their mate they seek vengeance, if they are not strong enough to do it themselves, they may in list our help and we can assist them. As you know the loss of ones mate is dreadful for our kind, and not something we ever let go without some form of punishment."

I nodded silently still confused, I wasn't sure what that had to do with the conversation between Carlisle and Aro, how did that hurt me, what had Aro done with this law that would cause me pain?

I looked back up again, and realised for the first time that I had never seen Carlisle this openly defiant this upset or angry before, something had happened that was major, and I was sure I was going to find out soon.

"So Carlisle, now that we have cleared up the law for Bella, and anyone else who was confused about the second law, would you like to clear up how we have broken to law? Or done something with it that will hurt my daughter Bella?"

I looked at Carlisle, and he stared back at me, even as he was answering Aro's question he never broke eye contact with me, he was waiting for what he was saying to sink in and for me to realise what he meant.

"Irina from the Denali clan came to visit you, she has recently lost her mate and she wanted the vengeance she was not strong enough to deliver on her own, you sent your guard and destroyed an entire species."

I stared at Carlisle still, as the words slowly started to sink in, Irina, wanted revenge, her mate was dead, her mate Laurent, the Volturi would kill those who had killed Laurent because Irina couldn't, the wolves had killed Laurent.

_You destroyed an entire species_

As I spoke, I didn't feel right, the words sounded wrong as though they were never meant to be spoken though I could tell that they were true, I felt like I was far away, watching this from someone else's point of view, definitely not living through this as me.

"Jacob Black is dead."

**Okay so that's the end of the chapter, let me know what you are thinking, this story is starting to heat up into the parts that we are all looking forward to, though they will not be what you are expecting, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Dani.**


	21. Love, Lies and Loneliness

**And here is the next chapter, I think this might be the one you have all been waiting for, it's a little bit boring at the start though the bottom is good, and I can't wait to write the next chapter it is going to be exciting, please review and let me know what you think.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Love, Lies and Loneliness

**Bella's Point of view**

I was silent everyone was staring at me, though I looked at nobody except for Aro, the one who had murdered my best friend, he had organised for the killing of my best friend Jacob, who had been there when I needed him.

"How could you? You knew what he was, I showed you everything when I learnt how to push away my shield, you were the only one I had opened up with because you were the one who taught me how, you were the one who practiced and helped me, you knew everything, how could you?"

I was screeching, my fists balled at my sides, I knew if I was human the tears would be streaming, my breathing would be harsh and uneven and I would be barely able to keep myself standing.

However I wasn't a helpless human I was glorious immortal, and all I wanted was to attack, throw myself onto Aro and destroy him for what he had done, though I couldn't do that. If I attacked the whole guard would move against me, and the Cullen's would fight on my side, we would all lose, we would all die.

Death didn't bother me, I wasn't afraid to lose this life, it wasn't anything special, I didn't care anymore, I was indifferent. Though I wouldn't sentence the Cullen's to death, and I knew they would fight with me, and die. So I had to keep my temper.

"Bella, dearest, I couldn't ignore our laws, I did ask for my guard to spare the one you love, your best friend. However he was determined to fight to the death, and there was nothing they could do, no way they could leave with their own lives if he was left standing."

I shook my head, this was all too much to take in, his stupid laws and ridiculous justice, I shook my head again, still glaring at Aro. I couldn't believe this, I wouldn't believe this, it had to be wrong because Jacob Black couldn't be dead.

"I need a minute, we can continue this council later." I snapped at Aro, who nodded silently at me, I could read the promise that he would come and speak with me later.

"Felix, please escort our guests to their rooms." I could hear the barely concealed threat in Aro's voice as he spoke with Felix, they were going to lock the Cullen's in their rooms until they could continue what they had started today.

"As you just said Aro, these are our guests, they will not be held like prisoners, they are my old family and you will treat them so. Unless you are about to show me the Volturi's true colours, in which I may choose to not want to be apart of this anymore."

Aro understood my meaning, what he had done had hurt me, though I hadn't made any choices yet I was still in shock, however the treatment he gave the Cullen's now would be essential to my decision.

**Edward's point of view**

We all met in Carlisle's room, I was sure that they were going to be watching us, of course they were, before leaving my room with Alice I wrote a note and grabbed pens and paper for everyone in our family, and also one for Bella.

My note read

_Everyone, we are sure to be being watched, anything that is important and we don't want the Volturi to know about write it down, this way we can keep our plans to ourselves._

I showed my family the note I had written when I walked in the door, everyone agreed to my plan. Obviously they had been worried about secrecy as well, we also decided that it would definitely be easier if we also had meaningless conversation to cover the sound of pen on paper.

Together as a family we walked to Bella's room, this was Carlisle's idea, he had wanted us all to show a picture of unity for the rest of the time we were here, he was trying to stay calm, though I could read his thoughts and I knew he was more worried then what he was going to let on.

We arrived at Bella's room, Carlisle knocked on the door and waited for a moment before Bella opened it, she looked dead, I knew that this loss was something I wouldn't understand, I knew she had known Jacob for her whole life, but obviously they were closer then I had known.

"Bella, we wanted to come and visit you, to help if only slightly in your time of grief, lend you our support and offer our friendship and attempt though futile to keep your focus on happier thoughts."

Everyone looked at Carlisle and nodded, he was so polite that even the Volturi soldiers passing by seemed impressed by his words, watching him with a new found respect as they continued their patrol.

Bella nodded silently and opened the door wider so that we could enter, as soon as the door was closed behind us I showed Bella the same note I had showed to my family, before placing the other pens and paper on the table.

Bella nodded as well, I hoped that she would agree to my plan, though I wasn't entirely sure yet, I took a deep breath and picked up my pen again to write her another note.

_Is it safe to talk here? Does Aro have spies watching your room?_

Bella shook her head and picked up her own pen

_It's not worth it, Aro knows how valuable I am to the Volturi and he knows invading my privacy would cause me to leave._

I nodded again, that made everything easier, that meant that we would be able to talk, through our letters without anyone from the Volturi knowing it was anything other than us trying to console Bella.

_Okay, I think we have to leave, Aro has put us on trial, and he definitely didn't like Carlisle speaking the truth today in front of everyone. Our family is endanger if we prolong leaving any longer from this place, we are worried they may begin to pick us off one by one._

Bella nodded again, she still seemed in shock at the moment and wasn't really contributing all too much to the conversation, however for now it was enough that she listen to what we have to say.

_Bella, we want you to come with us, I have read Aro's mind and he would do anything to gain complete control over you, he lied to you today, telling you he wanted Jacob spared, it wasn't true, he told his soldiers that if they died in the attempt they had to make sure Jacob was dead._

Bella stared at me in shock, I could read the hurt and horror on her face as she realised that not only was her best friend dead that he had been killed in cold blood, murdered, by someone she had trusted.

_Aro is scared of losing you, he knows you aren't as happy here as you used to be when you were human, he has seen that in our memories, and he worries that you will try and return to that life, the only things left of that life that you can still be around without confusion is us and was Jacob._

Bella nodded again finally realising what this was coming to, the Volturi would track us when we left, wanting to finish us before Bella could choose to return to us instead of staying with them.

_They would come after you when you leave, though that doesn't change Edward, whether I am with you or not they will track you. You know they will have no trouble finding you, Demetri can find anyone._

This time I was the one to nod, we had already planned some of this out, Jasper and I, he was out tactician. If we were to leave, we would have to destroy Demetri before we go, and that wouldn't be easy.

_We will have to destroy Demetri before we go, and still escape, it's going to be difficult. Bella I know that this is asking a lot of you, we aren't going to ask you to leave your home here and come back with us, we just ask you for the chance to escape, you have to help us to kill Demetri._

Bella was shocked at my last letter though that was nothing compared to the look on her face when another piece of paper fluttered down onto the table beside her hand,

_I am, I am asking you to come back with us. Please Bella, I don't want to lose you again._

Everyone at the table stared at Jasper, his golden eyes burning into Bella's with such intensity and passion I was surprised she didn't catch fire, however Bella couldn't hold his gaze, she looked away from him and I could tell she was upset.

_Jazz, can we talk later please? Alone, I have some things I want to talk to you about._

Jasper nodded and our family went back to our planning of our escape. It wasn't easy, Bella wasn't sure whether or not she would be joining us, and Carlisle wasn't happy about killing Demetri.

_The only time when Demetri is alone is when he hunts, he prefers to hunt alone rather than feeding on the people that Heidi brings in, he goes into the woods and preys on hikers and campers when he is thirsty._

Luck was on our side as we realised that Demetri was due to hunt soon, this suited us as best as it could as we would be able to attack Demetri and escape into the forest, hopefully without encountering the rest of the Volturi before we get very far away.

It was all about timing, finally we had decided that Jasper and I would be the ones to attack, if all of us were in the woods preparing an attack Demetri would get suspicious, with just the two of us we could claim to be hunting and turn on him when he wasn't prepared.

Emmett wanted to come as well, of course, he couldn't stand the idea of missing out on the battle, though we told him he would be needed more with the others, it would be his job to protect the women if the Volturi was to ambush us.

I got very angry looks from Rosalie and Alice when I suggested this though I knew that they were smart enough to figure out I was just trying to make Emmett's job sound a lot more important.

The truth was killing Demetri was all about timing, and Emmett didn't time, he attacked, we needed the calmer and better skilled fighters to finish this job, and mine and Jasper's extra talents would definitely be an advantage.

We finished our strategic planning for now, with Bella promising to find out when Demetri next planned his hunting trip, she promised he wouldn't be suspicious as they spoke of this regularly and often left together, though separated as they hunted different blood.

Our family was at the door, about to leave after saying goodnight to Bella, she was holding the door for us when she looked up shyly and nervously, I could have sworn if she was human she would have blushed.

"Jasper, can I speak with you? Please?" Her voice was so quiet and nervous, everyone turned to look at Jasper again and he nodded silently, smiling slightly at Bella, he looked rather nervous about this as well.

**Jasper's point of view**

Here was my chance, I had told Bella I wanted to talk with her and now we were about to, I was going to tell her how I felt, that I loved her and I wanted her to come home with us, I knew it was crazy but if we left and I hadn't told her, I would regret it forever.

"Bella, I am sorry for the pain you are going through right now, and I know this is such horrible timing for this conversation when you are in your stage of grieving, I beg that you don't think of me as inconsiderate, I just fear that my time is running out and I need you to know the truth."

Bella was confused, I could see it in her face, I was hoping she wouldn't reject me in a minute, she had looked happy when I had told her I wanted her to come with us earlier, she had looked excited.

"Bella please, I love you, with all of my heart and I have done since before I changed you, please come back with us, come home to where you belong and I swear should we make it out of here alive, I will never leave your side again."

Bella was shaking her head I could see the look of pain in her eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago, how could what I was saying cause her pain? Unless she was still madly in love with Edward, in which I was playing a game I couldn't win.

"Jasper, I can't do this, I love you, and I have done for so long, but I thought you hated me for what happened with you and Alice, and what about Tanya, I can't just pretend that she doesn't exist."

I laughed in shock at her words, she loved me too, she wanted to be with me and the only thing that was stopping her was her worries about the feelings for others, or the feelings I may have had for them.

"Bella, there is nothing between myself and Tanya, she is persistent and I am to nice to tell her to leave, and with me and Alice, I have never been happier then the time I have spent with you alone, Alice means nothing to me anymore, I love her as a sister, I have found my true soul mate in you."

The shock was coursing through my body as I stepped forward and took her in my arms, brushing her hair out of her face I crushed her small body against my broad chest and held her there, hoping never to let her go.

I stayed that night with Bella, and hoped more then anything that we would escape from the Volturi, I finally had everything that I had wanted and I was ready to start living my life with Bella, but would it be over way to soon?

**So that was the next chapter, what did you think? I would love to know, really would so please review and tell me!**

**Thanks Dani.**


	22. Deep Seated Fear

**Here is the next chapter, please review and let me know that you think, thanks everyone :)**

A Love of a Different Kind

Deep Seated Fear

**Bella's Point of view**

I was so glad that I was no longer a mortal, intensely grateful that I was no longer required to waste pointless hours asleep. Now I was able to stay the whole night with Jasper, we talked, a lot.

There was so many things that we had wanted to share with each other, how we felt and why we had never said anything before now, the things that had stood in our way, time after time, anything that could go wrong did.

How we had both given up, though constantly considered the opportunity and thought about what could have happened if we had said something during one of the hundreds of opportunities.

We spoke about our time apart, how much we had missed each other, constantly thinking about one another even when there were other things on our minds, I was reminded of a lie Edward had told me once, _our kind are easily distracted._

However much that might be true, the aroma of fresh blood wipes almost all other thoughts from your mind, however with the capacity to think of millions of things at one time, there was never a time that either of us weren't thinking of the other, at least a little bit.

We talked about our families, well Jasper's family and the Volturi, I didn't think of them as my family, I was already thinking of the Cullen's as my family again, however I did regret the fact that we were planning on killing Demetri.

I never had that much to do with him, but he had always been nice and I certainly had no grudge against him, nothing that he had done to any of us deserved what we were going to do, however I knew I had no choice, if we were to leave Jane or Aro would force Demetri to find us, and we weren't strong enough to fight the Volturi, not if we wanted to walk away.

However I was in two minds with that question, did I want to walk away? Could I bring myself to turn my back and walk away from the Volturi after what they had done to Jacob? Living forever with the memory that he had been killed and all I did was walk into Jasper's arms and continue to live my happy life.

I couldn't bear the thought of just leaving them here, not after what they had done to Jasper, but I was selfish, I was finally happy, finally had the thing I had been dreaming of for so long, I didn't want that taken away from me. I finally had Jasper.

I was scared though, I didn't want Jasper to have to leave and to hunt down Demetri, what if he got hurt? Or worse, I knew that Demetri's talent was to find those that were being hunted, however he was a fighter as well, he didn't have a defensive or offensive talent so he was left to his physical strength when it came to the fighting. He was trained, well trained.

This wasn't the only thing I was worried about, Demetri was a tracker, and he would have a good idea that he was being tracked, it would only take him a second to call in reinforcements, and if Felix came, and the witch twins as we all called Jane and Alec, none of my family would survive.

I was thinking of Jasper now, but also of Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Edward I still cared for, but they had lost my trust and I still needed to have a talk with them to see where we would stand.

I was confident that if we survived this me and Rosalie would be close, we were going to make an effort to be good friends, I didn't want to fight with her and she would be glad that Jasper was happy again, he must have been really miserable for it to have affected Rosalie.

However now I was thinking of my family I was thinking of my plan, a plan I had formed silently while I was talking to Jasper through the night, a plan that might be the only way of survival for my family and the one I loved. I had to try it, though I already knew Jasper wouldn't agree with me.

"Jazz, I wanted to talk to you about something, and I want you to hear me out okay? It's not something you're going to like." I looked into his eyes, knowing it would show there first what he was thinking.

I could see he was worried by the words I had spoken, I wondered for a moment about what was going through his mind, what he thought it was I wanted to talk to him about, and for a split second this felt like a typical human relationship.

But this isn't a typical relationship and we aren't human, we're immortals, with incredible strength and speed, and special powers to read minds, and see the future and know what people are feeling.

And we were about to go to war, this wasn't the time to be fantasising about what could have happened had me and Jasper been human together, it wouldn't have changed anything, except that we would have had less time, and it would have been a lot less complicated.

Only a second had gone by as my mind processed these thoughts and now I watched in silence as Jasper nodded his assent for me to continue, I thought for another second preparing my thoughts to present my plan to him just right.

Jasper wasn't as protective as Edward had been, and his military training would definitely be in my favour as this was the best plan as far as tactics go. However I was sure he wasn't going to agree, and this was going to be a long morning of begging and persuading to at least let me present the idea to the rest of the family.

And I was right, it took me most of the morning, and a good part of the afternoon before Jasper even let me take my idea to the rest of the family, and even then it was only because I reminded him we only had another two days left to choose what we were doing and act on it.

Aro's rules had always been should a member of our 'family' or a close friend be killed, the mourning vampire was permitted three full days to come to terms with the loss before they were expected to return to their duties.

During this time they were not to be disturbed unless they were to seek out your company, so I was enjoying to solitude from the Volturi, however it didn't really leave us a lot of time.

Jasper hated the plan, though I knew he could see the advantages in it as well, I had written it down, in a big letter, quite a few pages, which we were now taking into Carlisle's room, where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for us to arrive.

Jasper squeezed my hand nervously, and I knew he was worried that everyone would accept my plan and force him to go along with it, we had already agreed that in this case majority would rule the votes, as a unanimous vote was very unlikely.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's room, and I looked at Jasper waiting for his approval, he squeezed my hand once more and then nodded, I knocked lightly and Carlisle opened the door within a second.

We walked in together, after greeting Carlisle to find the rest of the family already there, Rosalie looked at our joined hands and smiled slightly as she watched the way we were standing together, it was obvious that she was pleased.

Alice and Edward weren't sure how to act, they obviously both found it a little bit awkward to be around us when we were together, though it was their fault this was all happening in the first place, that reminded me of the talk I needed to have with them both.

However now Carlisle was speaking, asking me why we needed to speak with the family, I looked at Jasper who started with the first part of our plan, he began asking Edward some random questions about house prices and universities.

The rest of the family joined in while I handed the letter I had written to Carlisle.

_Demetri is smart, he is going to know that he is being tracked, he's a tracker after all, and if he's given the chance to call the witch twins and Felix, none of us will survive, and if his body is found before we have the chance to get far enough away, we're going to be killed._

_I think I know of a way that we can destroy him though, and that we can escape unharmed, Edward and Alice know of somewhere we can go, and Alice says that they won't find us there, all we need to do is get away and this is the best idea I have._

_Let me go after Demetri ALONE. We go hunting together sometimes when he feels like a bit more of a challenge and chooses to catch his own 'prey'. I could invite him to come hunting with me tomorrow, I will take him out a long way away, though not far enough for him to be suspicious._

_We will go the opposite way to what way you guys will go, I have some of Jacob's old clothes and shoes, they won't be able to follow his trail with the way that the wolves smell to us. We can escape and go to this place that Edward and Alice know of, and I will meet you there in a few days time._

_Please pass this on to another member of the family so that everyone can understand my plan, then we can discuss it and vote of it._

Carlisle passed the paper on and whispered in my ear, the noise would be covered by the sounds of the others talking.

"Bella it's to dangerous, Demetri is a trained killer."

I looked at Carlisle gravely and saw the shock and realisation in his face as he remembered that I wasn't a fragile little human anymore, I was something much more, and I was ready for this.

"Yes Carlisle and so am I."

By this time everyone had read the letter and were thinking in silence, I think we should have a vote, I spoke quietly, I will ask each of you, and you will tell me if you would prefer to stay with the original plan or with my plan.

Everyone nodded, looking nervously at one another, they weren't sure what plan was best, and if they chose the wrong one, lives could be on the line, of people they loved. But this was our only choice, and we had to try to escape.

"Rosalie?"

"I want to go with your plan Bella, you know these people, and maybe that will give you the advantage over us, if you think you can do this, go for it."

I nodded my thanks silently.

"Esme?"

"I want to go with the original plan Bella, I'm sorry this may seen sexist but you're a girl and you're so young, I would much prefer the boys to be fighting then you, it just doesn't seem right your way."

I nodded again, Esme was only trying to protect me, and I knew that she wasn't meaning to upset me with her words.

"Alice?"

"I choose you Bella, it's going to work I have already seen it."

"Yeah Alice, but there are so many things that you might not have factored in," I had never heard Jasper growl at Alice that way, she tossed her hair, a move that would have worked better if it was longer and rolled her eyes, though she didn't answer him.

"Edward?"

"I choose the original plan, I may be with Alice now and I love her, though I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt."

I glared at Edward, anger flaring in my veins though I turned away without another word.

"Jasper we know your choice is the original plan."

Jasper nodded silently and I moved on again.

"Emmett?"

"I want to go with Bella's plan, I think she can handle this and you boys need to give her some credit, she's awesome."

Emmett grinned at me and I smiled back, for once not feeling so small in comparison to him.

Finally I turned to Carlisle, this vote decided it all, we were even in the votes, so whatever Carlisle said was what we were going to do, he watched us carefully and sighed.

"I have to do what's best for my family, what gives us the best chance of survival, I don't like the idea of it at all, but Bella knows these people better then we do, and I think she would have a better chance."

Jasper was glaring at Carlisle, I had never seen him look so mad, I was almost afraid of him but I refused to let myself feel the fear for him, I loved him and I didn't want to be scared.

"So what you're saying is?" He spat out, the anger obvious in his every syllable.

"I choose Bella's plan, that's three votes to four, Bella will fight Demetri, alone and then meet us where it is we're going."

Jasper had left and slammed the door before Carlisle was even finished, I stared after him in shock, before I began the chase.

**Reviews please, I want to know what you're thinking of the story at this point! It's almost over now though :(**


	23. Strategic Love

**Hi sorry it's been so long since the last update, I have recently moved houses and had some issues getting the internet all set up so that I was able to upload again, but here is the next one. **

**Review please :) Thanks.**

A Love of a Different Kind

Strategic Love

**Bella's Point of View**

This was so difficult, I wasn't so sure of myself anymore. I know that my plan is the best idea we have in order for us to have the best chance to escape, I didn't want to think of the amount of things I would have to do in order to join my family again, but I was sure that this was the only way we would have a chance to survive.

But now this was the hard part, sure as I was that my plan was the best bet for us to escape how was I supposed to convince Jasper of this? He was too worried about me, and I didn't want him to be thinking of the things that could go wrong, but I didn't know how I would convince him to let me go through with my plan, even though the rest of the family was behind me, I needed his support as well.

I chased him through the halls, wondering where he was going, he couldn't be going to far, surely, there wasn't many places that we were really 'allowed' to go. Of course the Volturi hadn't openly mentioned we weren't allowed to leave, though we all knew we were being watched and we would be stopped or hunted if we walked away.

I hated myself for getting into this situation and I hated myself even more knowing that my family had been bought into trouble once again because of me, I really was a danger magnet, even when I try to do what's best I can't seem to manage to keep out of trouble.

Finally Jasper stopped, marching straight backed and obviously angry into my room, that might be a good sign at least, he had chosen that he would at least be able to have this conversation with me, maybe I could convince him to change his mind.

I followed him in cautiously remembering the anger I had seen just a moment ago and wondering if he would at least be rational and hear me out, Jasper was all about strategy, his military training should shine through now and let him realise this was the best idea that we had, the only chance of us all escaping.

I looked at Jasper, sitting on my bed, the Cullen's all still more practiced in acting like humans then myself, even though I was in the public eye a little, they actually looked like humans where as I was still slightly awkward and uncomfortable when I was around my old kind.

"Jasper, please hear me out, I know you can understand that this is the best plan for our family to escape. I can't let them pay for my mistakes and they will if I don't get rid of Demetri, and unless I go alone, someone I love might be killed."

Jasper shook his head, I could see the hurt in his eyes and realised straight away that this wasn't going to be easy, he had missed me, lived without me never knowing what had happened to me for years, and now just as he had found me and his wildest dreams of being with me had finally come true, I was trying to convince him to let me go again.

Jasper glared at me and I looked away quickly remembering his ability to manipulate my emotions, and feel what I was feeling, that probably wasn't a good thing right now, I was about to get ripped into for what I was feeling then.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you ever feel like you are not worth this, that you don't deserve my love and that I am going to suddenly change my mind, as though that's even possibly, this is easier for me to explain then it was for Edward, you are one of us now and you understand the way our emotions work. Don't you think that now you can realise how attached I am to you? Forever?"

I nodded slowly still avoiding his piercing gaze until Jasper took my face gently in his hand and turned me to stare into his eyes, I nodded again this time with more conviction it was slowly, very slowly settling in that he does love me and want me, whether I felt as though I deserved it or not he had decided I did, and now I didn't get a choice anymore.

"Now, Miss Bella, I have decided what I am going to do. Your plan is a very good idea, strategically, however I can't allow the one I love to walk into the way of danger in that way. So this is what I am going to do."

I glared at Jasper, why couldn't he understand that my idea was the only way we could possibly survive, and have all of us escape. Of course it was going to be risky for me but there was nothing else that we could do.

Jasper feeling my frustration put a finger to my lips to silence me and I was forced to nod silently to let him know to continue, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to much to at least hear him out and see what he was thinking of, would it? It did.

"Bella, I am not leaving you, what I am going to do is tell Aro that I will offer my talents to his services, meaning that you will stay too, on the condition that he lets the rest of our family leave in peace, my talents will be useful to him when the Volturi go to war, and the added bonus of not losing you will definitely make him choose my way. Therefore our family escapes and nobody is harmed, and we stay together.

I stared at him in shock, how could he even suggest that we stay here? I didn't want to be here anymore this wasn't home for me, and it certainly wasn't home for him. Obviously it would ensure the others safety but how could he want to live the rest of his life with Aro as his boss, and Jane , Alec, Felix and Demetri as his 'brothers'?

"Jasper how could you possibly even suggest that? We stay here? You don't want to live with these guys, they manipulate you and use you for nothing but personal gain, I know you respect what they did throughout the Southern Wars, but that doesn't mean you want to be one of them, and what about me Jazz? I've lived this life, and I don't want to keep going now I have you guys back, I want to go back home and live like a family they way I know we can."

Jasper was already shaking his head and I was shocked to realise that he looked angry, I didn't understand at first but his next words hit me as though he had physically struck me, though I must admit, the physical blow would have hurt a lot less.

"Well Bella, you don't have a choice, because you're the reason we're all here, you're the reason that we are scheming ways to get out of here and still have our own lives, you're the reason that I may have to live here for the rest of my life just so that I can protect you and my family, so you don't get a choice, because you made yours along time ago when you came here in the first place."

**Jasper's Point of View**

I couldn't believe I had said all that to Bella, I wish she would understand what I am going through right now, though I could see it in her face and feel it in her emotions, all of a sudden her old insecurities set in as she wondered if I was only offering to stay in order to protect my family, always doubting herself.

I stepped closer to her, wanting to look at her and convince her it wouldn't be so bad to be here with me, though I couldn't be all sweet and tender now, I had to let the sting of my words take effect, she needed to realise that I was staying here so that my family could escape. I couldn't see any other options.

Bella looked away from me, stepping away she nodded silently and walked out of the room, I knew she would be returning soon, she wasn't sure of the plan I had and I knew she didn't agree with it, there would be more talking before anything was set in stone, Bella would try at least one more time to change my mind.

But how could I? I had finally found Bella again, convinced her of the love I had for her and was so overjoyed to find out that my feelings were shared by her, and now she was suggesting a plan of action that could take her back out of my arms forever? I couldn't except any plan like that.

I would wait for Bella to return and think of any other plans that I could, but for now I was sticking with mine, surely being with Bella at Volterra would be better than being anywhere without her, and knowing that I would never see her again because I let her walk into a fight alone.

I was still thinking of it when Bella returned, she was silent as she came and sat next to me, refusing to look at me, she had perfected her patience in the time we had been apart and it was many hours before I finally looked over to her and asked what she was thinking.

"The family disagree with you, they don't want to leave us behind, Emmett says it's like leaving another soldier in the war zone. Though Carlisle says that it's our choice, he said he knows the pain you would be in if you were to go with my plan and let me walk away and I was... unsuccessful."

I nodded silently, that was basically the responses I had expected of course the upset begging from Esme would come later, Rose would offer her advice quietly and otherwise pretend to be indifferent, and Edward and Alice would use there powers to make a decision on what they would like to do.

"Jasper, I want you to understand that you haven't seen me in years, you don't know the power that I have now, the training that I have received. I am as strong as Felix now, and I will have no trouble defeating Demetri he has never been able to get the better of me, not even once."

I shook my head, there could always be a mishap, Demetri could get back up before Bella destroyed him, and there was no way that Bella could fight more than one skilled fighter and win, no matter what kind of training she had been through since I had last seen her.

"Let me come with you, that's the only way you are going after Demetri is if I am by your side the whole time, I won't let you get hurt and I am going to need to know that I can protect you if anything goes wrong."

Bella shook her head the anger evident on her face, she could see a flaw in my plan obviously and she wasn't at all impressed with it.

"And if Demetri is tracking you? He will be following us to ensure we don't escape, I'm the only one Demetri can't follow."

"We'll have to take the chance, if he turns on you I'll be close enough to attack and protect you, then we will just have to escape on more of a time limit. It's your choice Bella, either you let me come with you to go after Demetri or we stay here and join the Volturi, but think carefully, this will kind of be a life sentence either way.


End file.
